Mega Man Star Force 4: Brothers Forever
by Switch 4 Life
Summary: Set after the events of the Meteor G incident, Geo Stelar's life is no longer the same. New threats new allies, and new...fan boy?
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero Arises

**Chapter 1: A New Hero Arises**

**Several years passed since the Mega Man franchise was long forgotten. Which left me thinking, 'Is this the end for Capcom's Legendary Blue Bomber?'. Then there is Mega Man 11 coming this Spring. Guess Capcom still hadn't forget him, 'Phew'. Then I thought, 'Maybe it's descendants might have a chance to shine too!', you know what I mean. That's why I wrote this fanfic in the honour of one particular descendant (or incarnation) of Mega Man.**

**Oh yeah, I've decided to write this fanfic so you can be more familiar with my OC, sorry for not writing this because I wanted to write the GLAS fanfic right away. This is gonna be a bit awkward from now on.**

**Anyway, I don't own Mega Man, except my OCs.**

Year 220X. It's been a week since Meteor G got destroyed. Many things have changed during the period. Everyone knows that Geo Stelar is Mega Man. Geo's dad, Kelvin was rescued and reunited with his family, Jack and Queen Tia moved in to WAZA HQ, Ace and Acid recovered from their injuries, and the cafeteria's Mega Snacks had it's price rose to 20 Zennies. But now, there's going to be another major change in this series.

In a mysterious castle in a remote island.

A young teen (black haired, wears a black-striped t-shirt, and black pants.) appeared before an older one (currently in silhouette) sitting on a throne. "It's been years we've been going through this project. Are we done yet, your Majesty?", he said in a frustrated tone. The king assured him, "Patience, Young One. It is almost complete. We just need to collect DNA samples of EM Wave Beings for the last phase.". "About time, I'm getting bored sitting in this log cabin." said the teen. "Wait. Before you leave, I want you to meet Mage Bishop at the laboratory." the king said. "Fine, your Highness." said the teen as he left the throne room. '_Children, very impatient nowadays.',_ the king thought.

At the Stelar's house

Friday, 7.00 a.m. Geo Stelar was sleeping soundly in bed. Until...  
"WAKE UP, GEEEOOOO!", his Wizard, Omega-Xis roared, making Geo jumped off his bed in shock. "GAAAAAH! Don't do that, Mega! You're hurting my ears!", Geo exclaimed as he picked his ear. "Sorry, it's just you're getting late for school, kid.", Omega-Xis replied. "School doesn't start until 9.00 a.m. And you're just making an excuse to bust some viruses.", Geo knew Omega-Xis for so long that had to get used to waking up early in the morning. "I can't help it. I'm full of energy. And my claws are getting rusty without a single virus to slice and dice.", Omega-Xis starts slicing the air. "You're claws are made of energy, Mega. They can't rust.", Geo sweatdropped. "Whatever, just get yourself dressed up. You smell like a sardine.", he joked. "Fine.", Geo got off his bed and took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed to his signature casual clothes, his pendant and his glasses, or the Visualiser.

**(A/N: If you wish to know how the characters look or wear, you can search on the Mega Man Star Force Wiki. I'll only describe the OCs.)**

Geo went down to the kitchen to meet his mom, Hope and his dad, Kelvin. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad.", Geo greeted his parents. "Good morning, sweetie.", Hope replied. "Who's a good boy?", Kelvin approached his son as he grabbed him by the shoulder and rub his fist on his head (he's giving him the noggin). "Dad.", Geo was a bit annoyed by the gesture, but he was really glad his dad was saved. "Glad to see you again, Kelvin.", Omega-Xis said. "You too, Mega.", Kelvin responded. "So, what's for breakfast?", Geo asked.

"Pancakes.", Hope answered.

Soon enough, everyone were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. "So Dad, you're going back to work?", Geo asked. "Yup. I really missed my work desk. It'll take more than an FM-ian attack to stop me from working there.", Kelvin replied. "Oh, Kelvin. You're such an optimist.", Hope spoke. After the breakfast. Hope gave them a kiss in the cheek before they left the house, "Take care, sweeties.". "We will.", they respond as they went their separate ways.

…...

At Echo Ridge Elementary:

Geo arrived at the classroom to meet with his friends, Luna Platz, Zack Temple, Bud Bison, and Jack (former Dealer member). "Hey guys!", Geo greeted them. "Hi, Geo!", they replied. "Wow! You're in a good mood today.", Bud asked curiously. "Obviously, Geo's dad has been rescued.", Zack explained. An light bulb lit above the blonde girl. "I was thinking, we should go buy some gifts for Mr. Stelar at Spica Mall after school. We're going to celebrate you're dad's return.", Luna said so. "Prez said she planned that like yesterday.", Jack told him in an annoyed tone . "Aw shucks, guys. You shouldn't have.", Geo blushed. "Of course we should, Geo! You saved your dad after many months!", Bud said. "So, I suggested we should go to the Wave Rider Station by 2.30 p.m. today.", Zack explained. "What!? Already!?", Geo was shocked by the suggestion. "Yeah, the sooner the better. And that's final.", Luna demanded.

Just before Geo could object, their teacher, Mr. Shepar entered the classroom, prompting the students back to their respective seats. "Good morning, Mr. Shepar.", everyone greeted. "Good morning, class. Before we start, we have a new student joining our class today.", Mr. Shepar announced.

"A new student? Who could that be?", one of the students asked. "I bet he's handsome. ", a female student blushed, causing Luna to pout, '_But not as handsome as Mega Man, I hope_.'. Mr Shepar broke the silence, then he turned to look at the open door, "Ok, you can come in now.".

The new student entered the classroom. Judging by the way he walked in, he looked like a nervous wreck.

He's a bright-skinned boy with short blonde hair, bowl-cut, blue-eyed. He wears a green sleeveless hoodie with a white short-sleeved t-shirt underneath and dark blue trousers. He also wore green sneakers and a black wrist watch.

"Introduce yourself.", he motioned the kid.

The kid mustered up the courage to speak, "Uhh, I-I'm Leonard Ampere. But uhh, everyone calls me Leon. Born in America. I-I'm 10 years old. And I uhh... just moved in to Echo Ridge just recently. So, p-pleased to meet you…?".

The students blabbered curiously about him, "A foreign exchange student?", "We never had a foreign one before.". "He looks fairly normal.". Then Mr. Shepar silenced the students, "OK, class. Settle down.", then he looked at Leon, "You may take a seat, Mr. Ampere.". "Yes, sir.", Leon took a seat at an empty desk at the far left side next to the window. "Ok everyone, we shall begin a new subject today. Open your Hunter-VGs.", Mr. Shepar still kept his freestyle teaching, much to the students amusement.

…...

After the class ended, Geo and the gang were sitting at the cafeteria together like they always do. "Well that was new.", said Luna. "I know, right? The Mega Snacks were more expensive now!", Bud complained, since he liked Mega Snacks. "No! I'm talking about the new guy! He seemed pretty nervous.", Luna corrected. "Well he is a foreign exchange student.", said Zack. Then Pedia materialised, "If I'm correct, 75% of foreign exchange students tend to experience culture shock when enrolling in foreign schools.". "I hope he likes eating like I do.", Bud said as he licked his lips, much to everyone's confusion. "Well, I just hope he knows what a Hunter-VG is. Since the whole world uses it nowadays.", Geo wondered. "Well in that case, we should give the kid a warm welcome.", Luna clapped her hands. "Well there he comes now.", Jack pointed at Leon, who just had his tray filled with lunch. "Leon! Over here!", Bud called out to Leon to sit with them, and he did.

Luna then announced to him, "Welcome to Echo Ridge Elementary, Leonard Ampere!". "Uhh. Hi?", Leon nervously replied. "My name is Luna Platz, President of the School Council. These are my compadres, Zack Temple,", she pointed at Zack, who replied, "Greetings.". "Bud Bison," then Bud, "Hi.", "Jack,", "Hi.", "And-", just when Luna was about to point at Geo,Leon jumped towards him, "OH MY GOSH! IT'S GEO STELAR IN THE FLESH!", sparkly eyes and everything, much to Geo and everyone's confusion. "Uhh, thanks?", Geo replied as he thought to himself, '_Great, now I'm the one being nervous.'. 'Why should you? You got a big fan.'_, Omega-xis thought to him gleefully. Ever since everyone knew his identity as Mega Man, he's been very famous. As Leon started asking Geo some random questions, Geo pointed him out that he climbed on the table. Embarrassed, Leon climbed off the table as he dusted himself, "Sorry about that. It's just that I'M SITTING WITH GEO STELAR! A.K.A. MEGA MAN!", Leon exclaimed. Luna decided to change the subject, "So, Leon, right? You said you just moved in here recently, correct?". Leon replied, "Yup. It's all dad's idea. Well, it all started when-"

…..

FLASHBACK

_At New York,_

_At night, Leon was sitting at the couch in the living room, sadly looking at his family portrait. His mom sat next to him, trying to comfort him, "Don't worry, son. I'm sure you're dad had a good reason to work and come back late.". Leon snapped, "BUT FOR HOW LONG!? Dad never get to spend time with us ever since he became a construction worker there! I never even get to see his face every weekday!". Then he rushed into his room, venting his anger into his pillow as he fell asleep._

_The next morning,_

_Leon woke up to eat breakfast with his parents (His dad doesn't work on weekends. But it doesn't satisfy him at all). "Good morning, son!", his dad greeted, but Leon didn't reply or even eat his breakfast , since he was still frustrated by the incident. His parents whispered to each other, then his dad spoke, "Leon, we got good news and bad news. The bad news, you're not going to Midtown Elementary.". Leon just shrugged off the news. "The good news is that you're going to Echo Ridge Elementary!", that news made Leon spat his milk in shock, "Say what now!?". "That's right! We're moving in to Echo Ridge in Elections, Japan!", Leon's dad said. "Isn't it great, Leon? Now we can see your dad everyday!", his mom explained. Leon replied quietly, "No, it's not great...", leaving his parents disappointed, then his tone changed to joy as he hugged them both, "It's FANTASTIC! Just what I always wanted!". "Well what are you waiting for? Pack your bags! We're moving out tomorrow!", his dad said. "Already!?", was Leon's response, but was too excited to say anything else as he decided to leave the table. "But first, finish your breakfast. You're not packing anything without energy.", his mom spoke. "Okay!", Leon ate his breakfast and rushed to his room to pack up._

FLASHBACK ENDED

"-and that's how I got here.", as Leon finished his story, the whole gang were crying sadly.

"*sniff* That...was..*sniff*...touching.", said Bud.

"I'm not crying, *sniff* my eyes are sweating.", said Jack who was trying to toughen up from the sad story. "What your dad did, was very thoughtful.", said Luna, who was wiping her tears with her handkerchief. "Your dad must really love you, a lot.", said Geo.

As Luna finished wiping her tears, she goes back to her stern tone, "And now without further ado, you are now officially our Brother.". "Brother? Already?", Leon was shocked. He just moved in to Echo Ridge and he already became Brothers with Geo and the gang.

"Well yeah, your backstory was a pretty good reason to become our Brother.", Geo explained. Then Leon heard a beeping sound from his Hunter-VG. He pulled out his emerald green Hunter out of his pocket as he checked his BrotherBand, revealing icon pictures of Geo, Luna, Zack, Bud and Jack in it. "Wow! I became Brothers with Geo Stelar and his pals! Thanks, Luna!", said Leon. "You're welcome, Leon. And starting now, you MUST call me Prez.", Luna replied sternly, as if it's part of her Brother naming system. "Okay, Prez.", Leon answered politely, not wanting to offend his new Brothers.

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Whoops, looks like Maths class is next.", said Zack. "We'll talk again later. Let's go.", said Geo. The whole gang, plus Leon headed off to class.

….

At the mysterious castle:

The young teen entered the lab as instructed. "Whatcha got for me, prof? The king told me to come here.", the teen said. "Ah, Warren, just in time. I got something special for you.", the 'prof' handed Warren several tiny syringes to him, "These darts contain drugs that can trigger EM beings to go berserk, leaving them vulnerable to DNA extraction. Once the dart is injected to the host, the data from the EM Being will be downloaded straight to my database. Use them wisely.". Warren was an excellent marksman, so he was given these darts. "Heh, good enough for me.", Warren said confident. But 'Prof' warned him, "Oh no, I don't mean shoot like crazy. I want you to shoot this dart at Mega Man.", 'Prof' activated a computer screen showing Geo, Mega Man's true identity, "And remember, don't even think about taking him head-on.". "What the hell, Prof!?", was Warren's response. "I understand you want to fight Mega Man so much, but the King doesn't want too much chaos until the time is right. So just stay low in the meantime.". "Whatever.", Warren replied as he left the room. 'Just you wait, Mega Man. I'll fight you someday.', he thought as he clenched his fist holding the darts.

….

At Echo Ridge:

The school period ended. Geo and the gang left the school gate. Jack had his nostril stuffed with tissue due to nosebleed, "Sis is gonna kill me when we get home.", he said, terrified. "Well that's because you tried to hit her with a peashooter, and she deflected it right back at you.", Zack explained. "Don't remind me.", Jack replied begrudgingly. "Dang! I think I missed a lot back there.", Leon yawned. "You kept dozing off every minute in class. You're lucky we woke you up before the teacher noticed.", Luna scolded him. Before Leon became their Brother, Bud was the only one who would fall asleep first in class. "Sorry, Prez. I'm just not a big fan of Maths.", Leon scratched the back of his head. "Still, must be nice to have friends like you guys.", said Leon. "What? You never had any friends?", Bud asked curiously. "Actually, I do. But never close enough to become Brothers.", Leon explained. "Well now, you got us as Brothers.", Geo cheered him up.

Soon enough, the gang arrived at the Wave Rider Station. "What are we doing here?", Leon asked. "Oh, right.", Luna forgot to mention that to Leon. "We're going to Spica Mall to buy some gifts for Mr. Stelar.". "Mr. Stelar? You mean Geo's dad?", said Leon. "Yeah, you should come with us.", said Geo. "Dad would be eager to meet you.". "Sure, just let me ask my parents first.", Leon pulled out his Hunter, "Calling, Dad.", as Leon talked to his dad for five minutes. Then he put his Hunter back into his pocket as he turned to his friends with an excited look on his face, "Good news! Dad said I can go!", he said. As they celebrate, a Wave Rider Wizard announced, "Wave Rider approaching! Please step away from the gate.", as the Wave Rider arrived. The gang entered the ride as it left Echo Ridge. "Trust us, you gonna love that place.", said Bud.

….

A few minutes later.

The gang arrived at Spica Mall. "Wow, so this is Spica Mall!", Leon exclaimed joyfully. "Only the best items can be found in this shopping plaza.", said Luna. "So, what are we doing here again?", Leon asked. "Didn't you read the Purpose?", Luna facepalmed, "Check it in your Hunter.". Leon did checked the Hunter and found the Purpose updated on it.

**[To buy gifts for Mr. Stelar.]**, was written on the screen.

Leon scratched his head in confusion, "I didn't know Hunters can do that.", he said. "Guess having no Brothers means you don't get to use that very often.", Zack sweatdropped. "Anyway, by fulfilling a Purpose, our Link Power can be boosted.", said Geo. "I see.". "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go shopping! I suggest the clothes store first." Luna exclaimed. "I recommend the Polaris Fashion store on the 2nd floor.", said Vogue, Luna's Wizard. '_Girls. Always liked shopping more than boys._', Leon shook his head.

Meanwhile, Warren was hiding in the vents, aiming his slingshot loaded with the dart at Geo. "I got you now.", he said as he fired the dart.

"Whoops, my shoelace is untied.", Geo ducked to tie the laces, causing the dart to narrowly miss him and hit Luna instead. "Ow! What the- AAAAAHHHH!", Luna screamed in pain as the drug started to take effect.

"Shoot! I missed!", Warren growled as he loaded another dart, only to be stopped by the Prof through his drone, "No, Warren! We've got enough data here. Fall back!". "Grr, fine!", Warren left the area as told.

"Prez!?", Geo and the gang noticed as Luna crouched and grabbed her head in pain as Noise began to surround her. When the Noise disappeared, a feminine figure with a serpentine lower body appeared before them. Her red eyes were brighter than usual. She was EM Wave Changed.

"Queen Ophiuca!?", was all Geo could say. "I thought we deleted her.", Omega-Xis growled. "Wait! She can EM Wave Change too?", Leon paused. "Uhh, yeah. But it she was possessed by an FM-ian named Ophiuca previously, so we had to beat the heck out of her to get rid of that FM-ian.", Geo explained "RAAAAAAH!", Queen Ophiuca could only scream madly as her Wizard, Vogue, materialised in front of her. "Luna! You got to snap out of it! Don't let Ophiuca control you!", but again, Queen Ophiuca only responded with a ear splitting scream as she smacked her aside with her tail and slithered off. Fortunately, Geo managed to grab Vogue, "Thanks, Geo.", she said. "That doesn't sound like Ophiuca either. Looks like she's gone buck wild. Time for US to go buck wild before she wrecks the place down, kid!", Omega-Xis said. "Ok, Mega! Let's EM Wave Change!"

"Transcode 003!"  
"Mega Man!"

A bright light surrounded Geo. As the light subsided, out comes Mega Man. "Wow! It's Mega Man, in the flesh!", Leon squeed with joy. " I'm gonna save Prez too! Let's go, Taurus!", Bud said to his Wizard. "You got it, Bud!", Taurus replied. Bud swiped his Transcode Card on his red Hunter-VG.

"Transcode 005!"  
"Taurus Fire!"

Another bright light surrounded Bud. And as the light subsided, a red humanoid bull dubbed Taurus Fire emerged. "MMMMRRRRGH! LET'S SAVE PREZ!", Taurus Fire roared with fiery rage. "I wanna fight too!", Leon spoke. The whole gang gasped with shock from his resolve. "It's go time, Camo!", he said to his Wizard. "Roger dodger, partner!", Camo replied in his Hunter as Leon pulled it out, swiped his Transcode Card and raised it in the air.

"Transcode 006!"  
"Camo Leon!"

A bright light flashed around Leon as he re-emerged in a dark green bodysuit. It was clad in bright green chest armour. His hands and feet were clad with reptilian gloves and boots. The gloves had five clawed fingers. His boots had three clawed toes. His arms had armguards shaped like a chameleon's head on each one. His head was clad in a helmet shaped like a chameleon's head, complete with a horn on the forehead that curved upwards, 7 head plates facing backwards, two chameleon eyes as earpieces, and a yellow visor. The lower part of his bodysuit was emerald green, resembling a pair of shorts that reached above his knees. He also had a chameleon's tail attached to his bottom. His emblem embedded on his chest armor is a gold letter 'X' with lines connecting the letter, resembling a DNA helix. "Camo Leon, ready to go chameleon!", he shouted his catch phrase. The gang could only drop their jaws from the sight. "What? Oh. I never showed you my BattleWizard. But it's best if I do it after we save Prez.", he was a bit confused by their response, but caught on quick. Mega Man was the first to recover from said shock, "Right. So Zack, Jack, you two evacuate the citizens out of this Mall. Bud, Leon and I will find Prez.", he said as the three dashed off. "Great, usually I get to fight the fights when I had Corvus. Now I'm stuck in the sidelines.", Jack complained. Zack could only roll his eyes, having experienced this a lot, "Welcome to my world."

…...

"Mega! Any sign of Queen Ophiuca?", Mega Man asked his Wizard, who can sense EM Waves. "Yup. She's at the main square.", said Omega-Xis. The trio arrived at the square, but there was no sign of her anywhere. "I don't see her around here. It's pretty dark.", said Taurus Fire. "You know snakes, sneak attacks are their most preferred tactic.", said Camo Leon. "In that case, stay vigilant. She could strike us at any moment.", Mega Man instructed as they arm themselves.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are.", Camo Leon spoke nervously while looking around. As they search around the area, a pair of red eyes glowed brightly above Mega Man. "KID! Above you!", Omega-Xis warned him as Mega Man looked up and found Queen Ophiuca grappled to the ceiling. She began to dive down, attempting to crush him. Fortunately, Camo Leon grabbed him with his grappling wire from his gauntlet, causing Queen Ophiuca to hit the ground instead. "Thanks, Leon.", said Mega Man. "No problem, Geo.", he replied. Queen Ophiuca let out another scream of pain. "We don't wanna hurt you, Prez. So please, snap out of it!", Mega Man tried to reach out to Luna, but only met with a barrage of snakes she launched at them. "Incoming! Camo Akimbo!", two sub machine guns materialised on Camo Leon's hands as he fired a barrage of energy bullets at the snakes, but only managed to hit some as more almost hit him, "Yikes!". Mega Man inserted a Battle Card into his gauntlet, "Battle Card! WideSword!", as an energy sword materialised into his arm and sliced the snakes. "Flame Breath!", Taurus Fire incinerated the remaining snakes. Queen Ophiuca charged at the trio, causing them to fall over. Then she grabbed Camo Leon with her tail and constricted him tightly.

"LEON!", they both shouted as they tried to save him, but Queen Ophiuca launched another bunch of snakes at them, trapping them both. "Ergh, NO!", Mega Man struggled to unbind himself but to no avail, forcing them to watch as their rampaging Prez constricting their new friend. "I'm not...gonna end up...as a snake chow...today!", Camo Leon, still choking, unleashed his unique ability.

"Camo Change!"  
"Taurus Fire!"

A bright light flashed as he transformed into Taurus Fire, much to the shock of Mega Man and the real Taurus Fire. The only difference is that Taurus Fire's signature emblem is replaced with Camo Leon's emblem. Mega Man spoke first, "Did he just turned into-", followed by Taurus Fire, "Me!?".

"MMMMRRRRGH!", Camo Leon (as Taurus Fire) then ignited the arms' flame exhausts to burn his way out of the serpent queen's grip. "AAAAAAHHHHH!", Queen Ophiuca screamed painfully as she was forced to loosen her grip and released him.

"Camo Change!"  
"Wolf Woods!"

Camo Leon transformed into Wolf Woods, "Wide Claw!", as he slashed the snakes binding both Mega Man and Taurus Fire. "How did you-", Mega Man tried to ask him, but was cut short. "I'll explain later.", Camo Leon said in his Wolf Woods voice. Mega Man couldn't argue given the situation, so he decided to shrug it off for now, "Right. But remember, we don't wanna hurt Prez.", he said. "Got it. Don't hurt her. Just incapacitate her.", said Camo Leon.

"Camo Change!"  
"Cancer Bubble!"

Camo Leon (as Wolf Woods) transformed into Cancer Bubble.

"So, I want you two to keep her busy while I set up a trap.", Camo Leon instructed in his Cancer Bubble voice. "You got it, Leon.", Mega Man replied as Queen Ophiuca recovered from the burn, letting out another mad scream as she unleashed her Gorgon Eyes attack, shooting eye lasers at Camo Leon (as Cancer Bubble). "Shield!", Mega Man used his energy shield to deflect the attack, "Battle Card! Spread Shot!", followed by a counterattack with an blast to the stomach, which made her flinch. "Flame Pillar!", Taurus Fire slammed the ground and summoned pillars of fire in front of her, pushing her back. "Alright! Get back! Bubble Trap!", Leon kicked a giant bubble he created straight towards Queen Ophiuca, trapping her in, "She's all yours, Mega Man!", he said as he switched back to his Camo Leon form. "Charge Shot!", Mega Man charged his Mega Buster. "Sorry, Prez. This is gonna sting!", he said as he blasted through the bubble and hit her. "AAAAAHHHH!", she let out another scream of pain as the energy bullet knocked her out and burst the bubble.

"Did we get em?", asked Leon. Soon enough, Queen Ophiuca reverted back to Luna. "I guess we did.". "Luna!", Vogue shouted as she materialised out of Geo's Hunter and approached her. "You okay, Prez?", Mega Man asked as he got her up. "Uhh. Mega Man? My hero….", Luna was a bit dazed from the transformation, but she's fine. Well, better than fine, when she hugged Mega Man who saved her once again. That made him blushed. "Prez, you're alright!", Zack and Jack arrived to meet them.

Then, a snake charmer themed FM-ian materialised beside her, "Ugh. My head...", she said while throbbing her head. "Ophiuca!", Omega-Xis growled, "What did you do this time?". "I know nothing. I swear!", she tried to defend herself from her own guilt, but half the gang were not convinced. "She's telling the truth, guys. She would've say a word if she was in control.", Geo explained after everyone changed out of their Wave Forms. "I hate to admit, but kid's got a point.", Omega-Xis growled.

Ophiuca then explained to the gang, "It's true. The only reason I've been possessing Luna is so that I can get the Andromeda Key from Omega-Xis under King Cepheus's orders. But ever since he became Geo's Brother, I thought I was no longer useful to him after I was deleted. So I chose to stay dormant for the time being. Until a strange disturbance forced parts of me awake inside your body.".

"Ophiuca...", Luna spoke with concern. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Luna. I didn't have a choice.", said Ophiuca. Silence surrounded the area, until Luna broke the silence, "After all you've been through, I accept your apology.", Luna forgave her. "But for me, a simple apology isn't enough. I want to make amends for my past crimes. I want to be useful to someone else, like you.".

Luna gasped from Ophiuca's resolve as she held her hands, "Luna, I want to become your BattleWizard.".

Another silence surrounded them. No one expected another FM-ian to join one of Geo's friends, especially when she already had her own Wizard. "What? I-I don't know what to say.", Luna turned to her friends for votes. Geo gave his, "Well, if Taurus can turn over a new leaf, then so can Ophiuca.". Leon then voted, "Besides, the more fighters in the gang, the merrier.". Luna was a bit confused by his statement, but took it as a yes. "Fine, as long as she doesn't cause anymore trouble.", Omega-Xis sighed as he voted reluctantly. Everyone else gave positive votes. Then Luna turned to her Wizard, Vogue. "Well, if you accept her, then I will.", she said. Of course there are no rules that state you can't own more than one Wizard.

Luna closed her eyes and touched her chest as she began thinking about it herself, '_The first time I EM Wave Changed, I was possessed by Ophiuca, which left me traumatised to the point that I disliked battling at all. But after watching Harp Note fighting alongside my handsome Mega Man, I felt jealous of her, and somehow I felt…..left out, that I couldn't help him in any other way than just praying for him to be alright. Even though I'd still be happy to be rescued by Mega Man, being deleted by Joker made me realise that I can't always expect him to rescue me every time. But now, it feels like God has answered my prayers. Now I can finally fight alongside my dear hero._'. She then sighed, and then shook Ophiuca's hand. "Then it's settled. You're now my BattleWizard.", she smiled at her. "Thank you, Luna. I will do my best to protect you.", said Ophiuca. Suddenly, her Hunter beeped. Luna pulled it out of her pocket as it showed her a Transcode badge and voiced.

"Transcode 007."  
"Queen Ophiuca."  
"Registration Complete."

A Transcode card materialised out of her light blue Hunter. "Yay! That makes us roommates now!", said Vogue as she grabbed Ophiuca's hands with joy. "Looks like you can EM Wave Change into Queen Ophiuca both willingly AND legally.", said Leon joyfully. Zack breathed in dismay, "Great, now I'm the only one without a BattleWizard.". "Welcome to MY world.", Jack replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Then Zack's Wizard, Pedia materialised, taking offence at his statement, "Don't you have me? Zack?". "Don't get the wrong idea, Pedia. It's just-". Leon cut off his sentence with a compliment, "So that's your Wizard, Pedia. That's a 'smart' name for a Wizard. It sounded like he could be useful for calculations, research or hacking. Unlike mine.".

"Hey!", Leon's BattleWizard, Camo, his chameleon themed Wizard, materialised near him, offended.

Camo, like most FM-ians, has a body mainly composed of energy, which is yellow in his case, with his green head, tail, chest and hands being the only solid parts of his body. Camo had a metallic chameleon head with a horn on his snout, camera like eyes with yellow pupils and a metallic tail curled downwards like a chameleon. His hands have five clawed fingers. "Sorry, pal.", said Leon as everyone laughed.

Late evening, Geo and the gang returned to Echo Ridge. "*sigh* We didn't get to buy a single gift for Mr Stelar.", Luna sighed, since many shops were trashed in the rampage. "Who needs gifts? Paying him a visit is a gift enough.", Leon tried to cheer her up. "Speaking of visit. Where exactly is your house?", Geo asked Leon. "See the house with the green roof?", Leon pointed at said house (Just as large as Geo's) , which was opposite of Geo's and in front of the Battle Card Store, "That's mine.". "Okay, got it.", everyone nodded as Geo knocked the door of his own house, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!". Hope opened the door, "Oh! Looks like you brought friends. Come in.", and they did.

Geo and the gang sat down for dinner with his parents. "I'd appreciate that you kids came all the way here just to see me.", Kelvin said happily, then he looked at Leon, "And you are?". "Leonard Ampere. But you can call me Leon. I just moved here recently.", Leon replied. "Well welcome to the neighbourhood, Leon!", said Kelvin as he hugged him. "I like your dad. He's friendly.", Leon complimented. "Aww shucks, thanks.", Geo blushed.

Hope checked the clock, showing that its 7.00 p.m.. "It's getting late. You kids better go home.", Hope told the kids. "Right, we'll meet again tomorrow, guys.", Geo told the gang as he waved goodbye at them.

**Battle Card Recap:**

**Geo: **Here's today's card of the day.

Geo pulled out a card

[Air Spread]

_Element_: Null, Wind

_Rank_: Standard

_Damage_: 10-30

_Description_: Shoots 3 times. Area of effect.

Geo and Omega-Xis were at the backyard.

**Geo**: Now for a demonstration.

Transcode 003!

Mega Man!

Mega Man pulled out said card

**Mega Man**: Battle Card! Air Spread!

An air cannon materialised on his Mega Buster as he aimed at some targets. He then blasted at them. But some stray shots hit some windows at Luna's house.

**Luna**: GEEEEOOOO!

**Mega Man**: Whoops! That's all for today's Battle Card Recap! Bye!

Mega Man gets chased by an angry Luna, who was armed with a broom.

**BOOM! IS YOUR MIND BLOWN YET!? NO? Then maybe because you don't know Queen Ophiuca. Check the internet about her. About Camo Leon? That I can explain. You see, remember when Mega Man X had Axl? And Mega Man ZX had Model A? I thought to myself, how about make a Star Force character based on Axl? Right down to the personality, and ability. And POOF! You got Leonard Ampere, a.k.a. Camo Leon.**

**Also, I made this story based on the games, not the anime (Though I might add some elements from the anime). So Ophiuca technically wasn't dead. Her residual data is what allowed her to EM Wave Change Luna in the second game, same goes for Taurus inside of Bud. Since Taurus became Bud's Wizard thanks to having his residual data being 'resurrected' in the third game, I'd figured I should do the same with Luna and Ophiuca in this story. Of course she still gets to keep Vogue. But the fun doesn't stop here. The next chapter will have my OC meeting Geo's old friend. Who? Sorry, no spoilers.**  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Performance

**Chapter 2: A Shocking Performance**

**In this chapter, Leon will meet a new friend. Also, the reason I put Ophiuca in this story is because, well, I felt sorry for the FM-ians. They were only 'painted' as villains because their King was being paranoid. The only truly evil FM-ian was Gemini. You could say that Gemini is your average 'Starscream'. Also, I felt like the dev team wasted Luna's chance to have an FM-ian partner like Bud. After all, having her fighting alongside her knight in shining blue armor would be better than being his designated damsel-in-distress. Of course, that is not a romantic reason. Anyways, here's chapter 3.  
**  
Saturday, 8.00 a.m.. Leon woke out of bed, "Morning, Camo.", he greeted his Wizard. "Mornin, pal.", Camo replied. Unlike, Omega-Xis, Camo never give him a rude wake-up call. After getting a shower and dressed up, Leon went downstairs to meet his mom, Sarah, who was making breakfast, and his dad, Trego, who was watching the news. "Morning, Mom. Morning, Dad.". His mom replied, "Good morning, sweetie.". Then his dad, "Good morning, son! I watched the news about what you did yesterday.", Trego gave him a stern tone, then hugged him. "That was some stunt you did there! Good thing Camo was with you.", his compliment made Leon's face red.

'**Ding-dong!',** the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it.", Leon headed for the door as he thought, '_Who could be visiting this early in the morning?_'. When he opened the door, he was shocked to discover that it was, Geo, Luna, Zack and Bud. "Good morning, Leon!", they all greeted. "Morning, guys. *yawn* What are you guys doing up so early? And what's with those backpacks?", he asked. Luna sighed in dismay, "Didn't you read the Purpose?". Leon was confused, so he checked his Hunter.

, '**To take Leon on a Tour.'**,His Purpose was written on it.

"That's weird. I don't remember hearing my Hunter beeping last night.", he said. "That's because Prez just thought of it today.", Geo replied nervously, since he and the others were dragged along too. "Well, I haven't even had breakfast, so come in.", Leon gestured everyone to enter the house. Sarah looked glad seeing her son invited his friends, "How nice, our son just went to a new school on the first day and he's already making friends.". Fortunately, she was just preparing jam sandwiches enough for everyone to dig in.

While everyone were eating, Zack and Bud were watching a performance from a familiar pop idol via Zack's Hunter-VG. "Hey! Isn't that Sonia Strumm? The Idol Singer?", Leon peeked at his Hunter. "Correct.", Zack nodded. "How did you know her?", Bud was surprised that Leon, a foreigner, recognized the idol singer. "Actually, she's pretty famous in America.", Leon remembered how he watched her performances on TV. Thankfully, it had English translation for her lyrics. "Figures. She really outdid herself this time.", Luna blushed in amazement. "Anyway, Prez, did you tell your parents about Ophiuca being your second Wizard?", Geo asked. "Yeah. Seeing her made them scared since she's the one responsible for my transformation. But they calmed down when I convinced them that it'll be different, though their still adjusting to her.", she stated matter-of-factly.

"Sfo, where are we woing firft?", Leon asked, his mouth full of sandwich. Everyone chuckled at his muffled voice. Geo replied, "To meet and old friend of mine who works at a studio." '_Oh no._', Luna choked. She knew Geo meant someone, he meant her rival of affection, so she tried to deny, "Actually, I was thinking we shou-". "An old friend you say? That's a good idea. I mean the more friends I can make the better the tour.", Leon interrupted. Poor Luna huffed at Leon's sentence, "Fine, we'll go there first. Just finish your breakfast and pack up.". "You got it, Prez.", Leon saluted, finishing his plate and rushed to his room.

Meanwhile, Geo, Leon and the gang have materialised their Wizards before the breakfast so they can have a chat of their own. "So Camo. How does your ability work?" , Ophiuca asked him about the Camo Change. "Well, ever since Leon knew about my ability, I travelled back to Planet FM, snuck into Gemini's room and searched into the FM-ian database featuring EM Wave Changes.", Camo mentioned the fact that Gemini, King Cepheus's former advisor had kept information regarding FM-ians. "Fascinating. He's very lucky to have a partner like you.", said Pedia. "Whatever, just because you can turn into one of us doesn't mean your better than me.", Omega-Xis was lying on the couch picking his nose. "Don't be so rude, Omega-Xis. Or maybe you're just jealous because you can't do that?", Vogue snarked. Omega-Xis huffed in response, indicating that he is jealous. Then Vogue looked at Taurus, "Well Taurus, do you have anything to say?". Taurus flinched. He didn't expect someone to ask for his comment, "Oh! Uhh… I-uhh just glad he has an FM-ian for a Wizard. That's all.", he laughed nervously. Vogue shook her head, deadpanned, "That's just weak, Taurus. That's just weak.". "Guys, let's go! We're leaving.", they all turned around to the source of the voice. It was Leon, who just got his backpack, it was larger than everyone else, much to their shock, except Camo. "What's with THAT huge backpack? We're going on a tour, not camping.", Bud dropped his jaw. "You can't be too prepared for anything.", Leon replied confidently.

As they left the house and arrived at the Wave Rider Stop, Leon began to ask Geo, while drinking his bottled water, "So Geo, who the heck is this friend of yours?". Geo replied teasingly, "If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. All I can tell is that she works there.". Leon was getting more curious, "So your friend is an adult?", he asked, while drinking. "Nope. Same age as mine.", Geo's answer made Leon spat his drink at his face, "*cough**cough*She's a pre-teen!? I didn't know she gets to work this early. I'm pretty jealous. Sorry about that.", said Leon while wiping his wet mouth, then wiped Geo's wet face. Then Bud and Zack appeared next to him, "Believe us. You're going to like her!", Zack said happily. "Ok, if you say so.", Leon replied confusedly. Then he noticed Luna was biting her handkerchief out of jealousy, which made him asked, "What's up with Prez?". Bud and Zack knew that Luna was still jealous of Geo's 'old friend', but Leon didn't, so they tried to shrug his mind off it, "Probably best that you shouldn't know, yet.", Bud spoke. Then Leon realised that they're missing someone, "Wait a minute! Where's Jack?". Zack told him, "Oh. He's being grounded for yesterday's incident.". Leon sighed, "Harsh. I was really hoping he could come with us today.".

"Wave Rider approaching, please step behind the line.", a Wizard announced the arrival of the vehicle as it opened the door, letting the gang enter it.

….

An hour later, the gang arrived at a studio. "What is this place?", Leon asked while looking around. Luna announced, "Leon, welcome to the WBG Studio! Where all your favourite dreams can turn to reality!". "That's because this studio is the place where you can sing, dance and perform to your heart's content!", Bud chided. "This place uses Real Wave projectors to make props. So you can do just about anything here, as long as you're an employee.", said Zack. "Cool!", Leon replied, then he looked at Geo, "So where is this 'friend' of yours, Geo?". "Well, I think she is-", just before Geo could finish, two hands covered his eyes. But it wasn't his. It belonged to a young girl in pink hair with a pink hoodie, who playfully snuck up behind him.

"Right here!", she said cheerily. "Ack!", Geo jumped aback, surprised by her 'sneak attack', "Sonia!? Don't scare me like that!". Luna could only watch her out of jealousy. That name made Leon paused. It took him seconds to realize that the girl looked familiar.

"Sonia? Did you say 'Sonia'? THE SONIA STRUMM!?". Then he squeed as he rushed towards the idol singer, eyes enlarged and sparkling. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S SONIA STRUMM IN THE FLESH! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!", Leon yelled joyfully while slowly walking towards her face, making her nervous as she held her hands in front of her.

Suddenly, a harp shaped FM-ian, presumably her Wizard, materialised out of her partner's pink Hunter and slapped him, making him flinched. "HEY! Hands off my girl!", her Wizard scoffed angrily at Leon. "Easy, Lyra. He's just excited, that's all.", Sonia said to her Wizard. "Well I never thought I'd be glad to see you again, out-of-tune harp.", Omega-Xis materialised while muttering sarcastically. "Of course you do, mutt.", Lyra replied sarcastically, while whacking Omega-Xis. Sonia just giggled at the gag. "So who's your new friend here?", Sonia asked Geo. "Oh! He's Leon Ampere. He's our foreign exchange student.", Geo replied. After Leon wiped the bruise on the cheek left by Lyra, he bowed at Sonia, ashamed by his gesture earlier, "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Strumm. I'm sorry for being rude earlier.", he said nervously. Sonia giggled at his dorky behaviour, "Please, no need to be so formal. Just call me Sonia.". "Oh. Okay, Sonia.", as Leon straightened himself up, he looked at her harp-shaped Wizard, "So she must be your Wizard, Lyra.". "The one and only, dear~.", Lyra winked.

Leon pulled out his Hunter, "Wizard On!", and summoned his FM-ian Wizard. "This is my Wizard, Camo.". Before Camo could say a word, he spotted Lyra. His eyes turned to hearts as he approached her, curled his arm around her shoulders, "Hey, pretty lady. What's up?", he spoke confidently, followed by a wink and a click sound. "Eww! Get your dirty hands away from me!", Lyra, losing comfort, pushed him aside, much to his disappointment. Omega-Xis chuckled, "Good luck winning her over. She's a tough one.". Lyra quietly blushed at his comment. Geo, Sonia and Leon, sweatdropped. "So Geo. How did you became friends with the idol singer? You're so lucky!", Leon pouted. Geo and Sonia looked at each other. "We both….. shared a history. And that's why she became my first Brother. That was also the reason I became friends with Prez, Bud and Zack", Geo replied. "Same here. Before I met Geo, my previous manager made me sing just so he can make money. But thanks to Geo, and the fact that I got a new manager, I can sing to my heart's content, and made friends with them.", followed by Sonia. Bud and Zack approached Leon. "Ever since Geo became our Brother, we got to know more about her.", said Bud. "I see.", Leon nodded. "By the way.", Leon held up a blank white card, "Can I uhh,... have your autograph?", he asked, shuffling one foot shyly. "Sure.", Sonia took the card, but she didn't signed it right away, "In one condition. Beat me in a Wave Battle.". "What?", Leon asked flatly, he wasn't expecting that. Sonia winked at Lyra, slashed her Transcode Card on her pink Hunter and raised it in the air.

"Transcode 004!"  
"Harp Note!"

Leon's jaw dropped as Sonia transformed into a pink human named Harp Note. He heard about Harp Note being Mega Man's crime fighting partner, but he didn't knew that she was the idol singer. Harp Note had to explain to him, "Geo told me you can EM Wave Change like I can. He told me that you even have a unique ability. I want to see it for myself.". Leon looked at Geo. "Like I said. If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Whaddya say?", Geo asked. Leon then stared intensely at his own Hunter. '_Well. I always wanted to fight strong people like Mega Man._', he thought. Without wasting anymore time, he swiped his Transcode Card on his Hunter and raised it in the air.

"Transcode 006!"  
"Camo Leon!"

Leon transformed into Camo Leon. "Bring it on!", he said while twirling his guns. "Man! This is gonna be exciting!", Bud exclaimed. "I'll say!", Zack agreed. "Well I just hope this doesn't waste too much time. As long as Leon's enjoying it, then I'm fine with it.", said Luna. "Alright! But first, we need a proper battlefield.", said Harp Note who snapped her finger and winked.

A few minutes later:

After much convincing with her (new) manager, Harp Note managed to ask Lee Stern to set up a Real Wave projector, creating a 'forest-themed' battlefield. '_Large rocks and trees. This could be useful_.', Leon thought, since a stealthy player like him can use covers. Harp Note then explained to Camo Leon, "Here are the rules. First to knock out or immobilize the opponent wins. Any ability can be used as long as it's legal.". "Ok, got it.", he replied. "GO LEON GO! GO LEON GO!", Luna, dressed in her cheerleader outfit (with a chibi-Mega Man printed on the chest) flailed her pom poms. Vogue cheered along with her with her own pom poms. Everyone blinked at them. Even her lackeys (Bud and Zack) were dumbfounded. "Don't ask.", Geo said flatly, not wanting to know where did Prez get all those Mega Man merchandise.

'_Why are we doing this again? It's Camo Leon who's fighting Harp Note, Not Mega Man.',_ Vogue asked confusedly. '_No_. _But he's fighting my arch-rival. I'm doing this to rub her loss on her face_.', Luna replied telepathically, '_You should join in too, Ophiuca.'. 'No thank you. I'll just watch. Besides, I wanted to surprise Lyra later.', _Ophiuca replied telepathically. "Oooookay.", Camo Leon shrugged.

"Wave Battle!"  
"Ride On!"

Without much thought, Camo Leon drew his guns and struck first. "Camo Akimbo!", fired a barrage of bullets at Harp Note. "Battle Card! Super Barrier!", Harp Note inserted a card into her guitar, summoning a barrier which blocked the bullets, "Is that all you got?". '_Guess she can use Battle Cards too. This will be fun.', _Camo Leon thought gleefully. "Nope.", he replied flatly. He then placed his SMGs on his hips as he pulled out two cards. "Battle Cards! Power Bomb! Mad Vulcan!". Camo Leon tossed the cards into the air. Then he pulled out the SMGs to grab the cards into the slots of the SMGs, turning them to a grenade launcher and a gatling gun respectively, which he grabbed. "Eat da bullets!", he fired a barrage of bullets and bombs at Harp Note. She was forced to dodge since she can't block the bombs. "Whoa! Shock Note!", two speakers materialised as she plucked her guitar, firing sonic blasts at him. He couldn't dodge the attack, "WHOOOOOAAAA!", so the powerful soundwaves from the speakers sent Camo Leon flying into a boulder. Everyone winced watching him crash, "Oooh! *hiss* That's gotta hurt! ",said Omega-Xis. Camo Leon got up and shook his head. He didn't expect them to actually damage him. "You okay, pal?", asked Camo. "Oww. My ears. Thank goodness for helmets though.", Camo Leon sighed in relief that his helmet protected him from the impact. "How do you like that?", Harp Note stopped attacking to taunt him. Camo Leon got up, "Those are some powerful soundwaves!", he complimented. Harp Note fired another Shock Note at him. "EEK!", Camo Leon yelped like a monkey and used his grappling wires to, well, grapple to a tree, narrowly dodging the soundwaves. Harp Note fired another Shock Note, but Leon kept jumping and grappling to avoid the attack. '_He's nimble. Must be because he has less armor than Mega Man's.', _she thought. Camo Leon occasionally tried shooting his Camo Akimbos at Harp Note, but she dodged as well, with those speakers floating around her, she kept firing Shock Notes at him. '_I've gotta get rid of those turrets!'_, Leon thought as he drew two Battle Cards, "Battle Cards! Buzzsaw! Shuriken!", again, his SMGs turned into said weapons. "Double Disc Attack!", Leon shouted as he threw the buzzsaw and the shuriken at Harp Note. She dodged the attack, "You missed!", she taunted. "I wasn't aiming for you.", Leon pointed at the projectiles, which flew back and sliced the speakers and deleted them. Leon then grabbed the projectiles. Harp Note wasn't worried, "So what? I can just make more speakers.". "If you have time to make them.", Leon pulled another pair of cards, "Battle Cards! Flash Strike!", his SMGs turned into electrically charged rapiers. "YOLOLOLOLOLO!",

Camo Leon yelled as he dashed towards Harp Note as he rapidly thrusted the rapiers at her with blinding speed. "Be careful, Sonia!", Lyra warned her partner while she was dodging, but that briefly distracted her. "Gotcha!", Camp Leon managed to strike Harp Note by her leg, shocking her. "AAAAAAAHHHH!", Harp Note screamed from the pain and fell to her knees. Leon backed away to give her a breather.

"Nice shot! Leon!", Luna cheered. "Interesting. So Leon mostly prefers dual wielding Battle Cards as his fighting style.", Zack was intrigued. While Geo cheered for Sonia, "You can do it, Sonia! Don't give up!". Sonia got up thanks to Geo's cheer.

"You okay, Sonia?", Camo Leon asked, hoping he didn't hurt her too much. "I'm just getting warmed up!", Harp Note shrugged the pain and pulled out two cards. "Battle Cards! Bushido!". Both her arms turned into katanas. "Awesome! A swordfight!", Camo Leon pumped his fist with excitement. "Battle Cards! Wide Sword! Long Sword!", both SMGs turned into energy swords. Unlike Mega Man and Harp Note, his swords were handheld instead of replacing their hands. "En garde!", Camo Leon pointed his Long Sword at her. Sonia raised an eyebrow, slightly confused, but wasted no time and dashed forward. "Take this!", Harp Note shouted as she slammed her swords. Camo Leon blocked her attack using both swords. He was visibly struggling, knowing that the Bushido's power was boosted if more of the same cards were used. "Nice try! Spark Grenade!", Camo Leon uncurled his tail to fire an electric orb from his tail cannon_. 'I knew his tail would do something.'_, Harp Note predicted the attack and, jumped backwards to avoid the counterattack and landed. "Now that's impressive!", Harp Note complimented, brandishing her sword arms. "Come on! I'm not even breaking a sweat, Harpy!", Camo Leon taunted her while putting his Wide Sword on his shoulder and pointing his Long Sword at her. "Harpy?", Harp Note tilted her head, mildly surprised by the nickname. "I'd figured it might be easy to call you that.". "Whatever.", Harp Note shrugged it off. "HEEEYAAAH!", they both shouted as they dashed towards each other.

The swordfight resumes. Swords clashing, deadly dodging, dashing around and jumping on obstructions, trees and rocks slashed. The battle really teared up the battlefield. "WOOOOHOOO! I'm getting really fired up here!", Camo Leon yelled excitedly. "You said it, pal! Just keep your head in the game.", Camo exclaimed. "Whoa! Leon a really different person now. He's basically hot-blooded. Don't let your guard down, Sonia.", said Lyra. "Ok, Lyra.", Harp Note replied while parrying another sword strike. '_Why isn't he using that ability yet? At this rate, I'm gonna tire out before seeing it. You'd better not lie to me, Geo_.', she thought, gritting her teeth in frustration. "Heads up! Electro Stinger!", Camo Leon snapped her back to reality with an electrified tail blade whip to her stomach, "OOF!", sending her crashing to a tree. "SONIA!", Geo shouted with concern. Harp Note shook her head to recover from the crash. "I'm fine, Geo.", Harp Note replied, trying not to worry her boyfriend. She got up and resumed the swordfight. "Whoa. This is intense!", Bud exclaimed. "Indeed. Camo Leon's unorthodox movements indicate that he has far more combat experience than Harp Note. However, Harp Note is a quick learner. Meaning she will be able to catch up with Camo Leon eventually." , said Zack. "I calculated that the victory ratio between Camo Leon and Harp Note will be 1:1.", Pedia said. "GO, CAMO LEON! You can beat her!", Luna still cheered for Leon. Geo, who was watching the battle, recalled his memory, '_This battle... It reminds me of how I first met Sonia and became Brothers. Talk about love at first punch._'.

Soon enough, the sword fight ended. Both fighters breathed heavily, visibly exhausted. Harp Note's sword arms reformed into regular arms. Leon's swords turned into SMGs. "How's *pant* the noise percentage *pant* going?"' Leon whispered to Camo. "It's at 30%", Camo replied. "Really!?*pant* All of that*pant* and I still haven't*pant* filled enough!?", Camo Leon complained. '_Noise?'_, Harp Note overheard him, '_Is that how he uses his ability? It kinda reminds me of Mega Man's Noise Change. I'll just have to prove my theory then.'_, she thought. "What are you going to do now?", Lyra asked her. "I'm going to bring out the big guns.", Harp Note pulled out a red card. When Camo Leon took a close look at the card, he gave a terrified expression, "Uh oh.". "Is that...a Giga Battle Card?", Bud gasped. Zack adjusted his glasses, "Correct. Looks like Harp Note is going to get serious!".

"Battle Card! Darkness Hole!", she installed the card into her guitar. It fired a small, slow, black orb at Camo Leon, who effortlessly dodged the orb, "You missed.", he said, deadpanned. "I didn't miss.", Harp Note pointed at the orb behind Camo Leon, which turned into a black hole. "OH, SHOOT!", Camo Leon tried to run away from the black hole, but the sucking force was stronger and he lost a lot of energy from the sword fight. Harp Note kept staring intensely at him, '_Come on, Leon. Use it already_.', she thought. Camo Leon, who was crawling from the black hole, called out to his Wizard, "Camo, how's the Noise gauge now!?". "42%!", Camo replied. Camo Leon gritted his teeth in frustration. "I can't hold on like this.", thinking fast, Camo Leon used his grappling wire to pull himself towards a tree, safe from the black hole. "Oh no you don't! Machine Gun String!", Harp Note plucked her guitar and shot guitar strings at Camo Leon. "EEEK! Battle Ca-!", as soon as the strings hit him, he was replaced with a Fokx-Fu doll. "Darn it!", Harp Note groaned as she looked up, expecting a counterattack, but nothing happened. She then looked around to search for him.

On the other hand, Camo Leon rematerialised behind a tree to catch a breather. "Looks like Harp Note's really serious about winning this match.", said Camo. Leon grinned, "Heheh. I like passionate players.". Camo Leon landed to the ground when he noticed that Harp Note was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, his 'chameleon' eyes saw something. It was a missile barrage! "Destroyer Missiles!", Camo warned. Without looking back, he drew his SMGs and shot the missiles accurately. "Wow! He shot those missiles spot on! Without even looking back!", Luna watched in amazement. "It appears that his 'chameleon' eyes are actually cameras. I assume Camo must be controlling the cameras. They provide him a 360-degrees field of vision.", Pedia explained. "Since we fired at the missiles, that probably gave away our position.", said Camo. "Well we'd better leave before she gives me another beat down.", Camo Leon spoke quietly. Just before he could leave the hiding spot, a glowing music note struck him, paralyzing him. "What the? I can't move!", he struggled. Harp Note appeared on top of a rock, "That was my Pulse Song move. Anyone struck by my music note will get a status effect depending on the color.". When Harp Note landed on the ground and walked towards the paralyzed EM Human, she inserted a Standard Battle Card into her guitar, "Battle Card! Buki!", turning it into a hammer. "Crud!", Camo Leon was still struggling to move, but to no avail. "Eh… hehehe.", he laughed nervously, "You're not gonna whack me like this, wouldn't ya?", his face turned blue. "Oh I've planned to.", Harp Note gently tapped her Buki hammer on her hand, her face darkened, with only her sharp red lit eyes **(A/N: She's not brainwashed, mind you. This was just for exaggeration purposes.) **and a red glowing smile filled the void of her face as she slowly walked towards him. Leon squeaked in fear, so he closed his eyes, bracing for impact.

"HEEYAAH!", Harp Note swung the hammer at Camo Leon, "Oof!", sending him crashing into a cliff. "Oww...", Camo Leon throbbed his head in pain. "I'm... running out of options, man... How's the-", before he could finish, Camo interrupted him to save his breath, "Shhh. Save your breath, pal. It's at 70%.". "Per...fect.", just before he could stand up, the cliff above him crumbled down.

"Oh, crud...", he was too weak to even move, so the rocks fell and crushed him.

"LEON!", everyone yelled in concern, including Harp Note. "Oh my God! What have I done!?", she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. She was filled with guilt. She never wanted to delete him, she just wanted to help him accumulate enough Noise. "This is getting out of hand! I'm shutting down th-", Lee decided to turn off the Real Wave Projectors to check on Leon, but was interrupted by Geo.

"Wait! Did you feel something?", everyone felt a light earthquake. Harp Note felt the strongest magnitude beneath her. It grew stronger and stronger. Harp Note then realised that something, or someone is digging towards her. As the ground beneath her began to crack, she jumped away as a dark blue figure emerged from the ground. "RAAAAAWR!", it was Wolf Woods, with one arm turned into a drill. Everyone gasped, including Harp Note. "What the-", Harp Note tried to speak.

"Wide Claw!", Wolf Woods used a free hand, or claw, to slash Harp Note. Luckily, she blocked the attack with her guitar, though it managed to push her backwards as she braked with her feet.

"Looks like you unsheathed your claws and gave me quite the scratches. Now it's my turn to unsheath my claws! ARWOOOOOOOO!", howled Wolf Woods, both angrily and excitedly.

"It's Leon! And he used Camo Change!", said Luna, relieved that he survived. "YES! Finally, he broke out of his shell!", Taurus exclaimed. "Heh. Looks like this Leon kid's ready to go buck wild.", Omega-Xis, grinned, arms crossed. "This is definitely going to be an exciting battle.", said Ophiuca. "About time you showed off your trump card. I'm tired of waiting.", Harp Note put one hand on her hip.

"Well wait no more. Cuz HERE I COME!", Camo Leon (as Wolf Woods), went into a primal stance and ran towards her. "Pulse Song!", Harp Note strummed her guitar and began shooting music notes at him. He dodged every single blast thanks to Wolf Woods's agility. "Howling Wolves!", Wolf Woods howled and summoned 3 clones, sequently lunging at her. "Battle Card! Super Barrier!", Harp Note summoned a barrier, which broke after the clones attacked it and faded. "Upper Claw!", Wolf Woods jumped at her and attempted an uppercut. "Gotcha! Machine Gun String!", she quickly reacted by firing strings at Wolf Woods's torso. Once he's binded by the strings, Harp Note swung him along the ground. "AUGH!", Wolf Woods cried in pain as he slashed the strings and jumped back. "That's gotta smart.", he said while rubbing his torso. "Go, Sonia! Go!", Geo kept cheering. Harp Note smirked at him then resumed her sight at Wolf Woods. "Pulse Song!", Harp Note fired a heart shaped note at him. Wolf Woods crossed his arms.

"Camo Change!"  
"Cygnus Wing!"

Wolf Woods transformed into Cygnus Wing, dodged the projectile, and flew up to the sky.

"Now. Prepare to be defeated by my beautiful dance of doom!", Camo Leon (as Cygnus Wing) spoke softly while dancing the ballet gracefully, much to everyone's disgust.

Cygnus Wing is indeed a dance battler, but Camo Leon emulated him ridiculously. "Wow. I did not see that coming.", Lyra sweatdropped. "Yeah, me too.", Harp Note deadpanned too. "Battle Card! Mad Vulcan!", she immediately turned her right arm into a gatling gun, firing at Cygnus Wing while he was still dancing, but as the bullets flew closer to him, a star blinked on his eye, revealing that he's actually aware.

"Dancing Swan!", he twirled quickly, creating a twister which parried the bullets. "Wha?", Harp Note gasped. "You tried to ruin my dance! This is unforgivable!", Cygnus Wing was rather pissed, despite his soft voice, "Cygnus Feather!", Cygnus Wing flapped his wings, shooting several homing feathers at her. "Look out!", Lyra warned Sonia. "Shock Note!", She summoned her speakers again. This time using them to shield herself from the feathers. The feathers exploded, destroying the speakers.

"Very clever. Diving Swan!", Cygnus Wing swooped towards Harp Note, who got hit barely the attack. "Agh! Machine Gun String!", Harp Note tried to strike Cygnus Wing with her strings, but he flapped his wing to deflect the strings aside. "Okay, I never seen Cygnus Wing do that before.", said Geo. "It seems like Leon did integrated his own moves into the moveset.", Zack adjusted his glasses. "Don't forget Harp Note. She does seem to learn fast. Hanging out with Mega Man must have taught her that mindset.", Bud nudged Geo, who could only blush. Cygnus Wing crossed his arms again.

"Camo Change!"  
"Gemini Spark!

Camo Leon (as Cygnus Wing) transformed into Gemini Spark.

"Time to put-",

Gemini White spoke while pointing his gauntlet finger,

"-A shock to your systems!",

followed by Gemini Black, who pumped his gauntlet fist.

That surprised everyone, including Harp Note, "How do you talk like that? You got one mind and two bodies.", she said. "Actually, two minds in two bodies. I control Gemini White.", Camo Leon explained. Then he pointed at Gemini Black, "And Camo controls Gemini Black.", Gemini Black waved, indicating that his Wizard is in control. "Just like Pat and Rey.", said Geo, who scratched his head in confusion. "Elec Sword!", Camo (as Gemini Black), formed an electric blade from his golden right arm. "Oh yeah!", Camo Leon (as Gemini White), bopped his fists, charging his golden left arm with electricity, and raised his arms in a defensive stance. **(A/N: Typical boxing stance.). **"Battle Card! Power Song!", Harp Note, installed a battle card into her guitar. Red music notes surrounded her and made her felt energized. "Come on!", she waved her hand in a 'bring it' gesture.

Gemini White crouched and locked his palms together to allow Black to jump from his palms. White then threw him up into the air. "GERONIMO!", Gemini Black swung his hand blade downwards. Harp Note dodged to her right, causing Black to slice the ground instead. "Electric Left Hook!", Gemini White immediately intercepted with a left hook. "Ergh! Pulse Song!", the punch landed right at her side, but Harp Note quickly countered by played a note at Gemini White, which flashed brightly at his face. "Argh! My eyes!", Gemini White covered his eyes in pain. Harp Note swung her guitar at White, smacking him aside. "Battle Card! Sword Fighter!", she transformed her right arm into an energy blade, while engulfing herself in red aura (of a certain red hero) to block Gemini Black's hand blade. Gemini White rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blindness. "Grr.", he groaned, and tried to counterattack with a right jab. She swiftly dodged both their attacks. "Rocket Uppercut!", Gemini White delivered a left uppercut with his golden arm, which launched afterwards. Harp Note, again, avoided it with a somersault. "Machine Gun String!", the EM musician used her guitar strings to grapple Gemini Black, and threw him at White. "OOF!", both flew backwards and fell on the ground.

"Whoa! Harp Note actually managed to beat down Gemini Spark! One of the most powerful FM-ians.", Taurus was amazed at Lyra's partner. "Well technically not the real deal. But Camo's partner does fight like one. I began to wonder what Leon was doing back in America to train those forms.", said Ophiuca.

"Nice try, Leon! I fought Gemini Spark before, so I already know how they fight.", Harp Note remarked. "But you never seen how WE fight as him.", Gemini White got up and pulled Black up as well. "Let's use that, Camo.", Gemini White gestured to Black. "Ooh. I like the sound of that.", Gemini Black gleefully rubbed his hands. "Yeah!", they both give each other an electrified fist bump. "That doesn't look good. Don't let your guard down, Sonia!", said Lyra. Gemini Black grabbed White by the torso and spun around. Harp Note readied herself. "Gemini Cannonball!", Gemini Black tossed Gemini White as he clenched his gauntlet towards Harp Note. Despite the blinding speed, Harp Note dodged that attack. "Rocket Knuckle!", both fired their gauntlets at Harp Note, who dodged them as well. Camo just smiled at her, much to her confusion. "We're not done yet!", Gemini Spark grabbed their opposite twin's gauntlets and threw them at Harp Note. This time the attacks landed and spun her over. "Ooof!", she fell down in pain. The gauntlets reattached to the respective twins.

"Wow! Another original move!", said Vogue. "He's definitely creative. That's for sure.", said Taurus. "Something tells me I wanna fight this kid when we get the chance.", Omega-Xis rubbed his chin and grinned eagerly. "GO LEON GO!", Luna still cheered for the new kid.

"Sonia!", Lyra shouted. "It's okay. I got this.", Harp Note got up and pulled out two cards, "Battle Cards! Syncro Hook!". Her hands turned into red boxing gloves. Gemini Black gulped, "Syncro Hooks. I don't like the sound of that.". "Relax, Camo. I got an idea.", Gemini White whispered at Black. Harp Note raised her eyebrow. "Well? Aren't you going to fight us or not?", she asked while putting her knuckles on her hips. Gemini White pulled out two cards. "Battle Cards! Destroy Upper!", black boxing gloves formed on Gemini Sparks' smaller arms. "Does this answer your question?", Gemini White bopped his fists. "Alright! Let's go!", Harp Note entered a boxing stance.

The battle resumes. Three fighters threw jabs, hooks and uppercuts at each other. Many were blocked and dodged, but they do managed to take a few blows. Thankfully, none of them were worse for wear thanks to their armor. Despite Gemini Spark's sheer number giving him the advantage, Harp Note was more than capable of fighting them on even ground. "Take this!", Harp Note caught Gemini Spark by surprise by delivering a roundhouse kick to the twins' stomachs, making them flinch. "*cough*Kickboxing!?", Gemini White was stunned, gripping his bruised stomach. "A certain drama of mine required me to practise this martial art. I guess it's proven useful in actual combat.", said Harp Note. "Even better!", Gemini White resumed his boxing stance. The battle resumed.

"I had to admit. Even against an experienced newcomer, Sonia is full of surprises.", said Zack. "Yeah. She has changed a lot.", said Luna. Despite the fact that Sonia is her rival for Geo's affection, she still friends with her.

Inside the battlefield, Gemini Spark was outmatched. "Gah! We can't go on like this!", said Gemini Black, wounded from the punches and kicks. "Let's finish this then!", said Gemini White. The twins positioned themselves and clapped their gauntlets together. "Gemini Thunder!", the twins shouted in unison as their gauntlets discharged powerful bolts of lightning, striking almost the entire battlefield. "Not this time!", Harp Note dashed towards the field of lightning. "Sonia! Watch out!", shouted Geo. Harp Note jumped, dashed and avoided every lightning strike. "Whoozawhatnow!?", Gemini White gasped, he didn't expect his opponent to dodge that attack completely. Harp Note crouched as she approached the twins and delivered a powerful left jab to Gemini Black, pushing him back and knocking him out. Since Gemini Spark share the same soul, Gemini White felt the punch too. In fact, he was too hurt to even move. "Ouch… ", he winced in pain while crouching and gripping his stomach. "Battle Card! Wood Blade!", Harp Note's hands rematerialised, while her left arm turned into a green blade. She pointed the blade at Gemini White, "Any last words before we finish you off?". He grinned, "Yup. Camo, now!". That was the signal for Gemini Black to throw an Ice Grenade at Harp Note. Gemini White rolled away from the impact. The grenade exploded and froze Harp Note, leaving only her head free. "Oh no!", she tried to struggle, but failed. Gemini White got up, "Now, time for ME to finish this! Elec Sword!". He emitted an energy blade from his gauntlet and raised it in the air, ready to slice her. "I can't watch!", said Bud as everyone closed their eyes in fear, including Luna. All Harp Note could do is lower her head and cover her eyes as well, bracing for impact.

After a few seconds, nothing happened.

Harp Note opened her eye and saw Gemini White standing in front of her, his gauntlet lowered, with Gemini Black standing next to him. She blinked at him, confused. "What? You really thought I was gonna hit a girl in her helpless state?", said Gemini White as he changed back to Camo Leon, while Gemini Black changed back to Camo. "Knock out OR immobilize the opponent. Remember?", he said. Harp Note recalled the rules. She did said those rules. "You're right. I guess you win.", Harp Note smiled. "Sorry I got carried away. I get so fired up in an intense battle like this. You were AWESOME!", Camo Leon gave her a thumbs-up and a wink, complete with a gleaming smile. "Thank you. Now can you please th-th-th-thaw me out? I'm getting c-c-cold here.", Harp Note was shivering, since she was still frozen. "Oh, sorry.", Camo Leon pulled out a card and installed into his SMG. "Battle Card! Mech Flame!", his SMG turned into a flamethrower. Camo Leon gently blasted flames at the block of ice to avoid harming her. The ice melted and Harp Note was free, though still shivering from the cold. They both changed back to human.

Everyone else came towards the battered fighters after Lee turned off the Real Wave Projector , "Sonia! Leon!". Luna, Bud and Zack checked on Leon. "Are you okay? Are you bruised? Is your arm broken?", Luna checked his limbs, she was worried about their new friend the most. "Relax, Prez. I'm fine.", he said, gently pushing her away. "That was amazing, Leon!", said Bud while rubbing Leon's head. "Ow ow! Take it easy, Bud. Okay, maybe I'm a little bruised.", Leon sighed. "A little bruised!? You were crushed by a falling rubble for crying out loud!", Luna snapped. "But I'm not dead, right?", Leon jested. Then he walked towards Sonia and Geo. "Well? Don't you want to rub it in on Sonia?", Vogue reminded her that she wanted to do that since Leon defeated her. Luna shook her head, "U-uh. Sonia did tried her best to beat him. It's just not worth it.", she changed her mind. After all, rubbing your victory at your opponent's face IS unsportsmanlike.

Geo was covering Sonia with a warm blanket. "Th-th-thanks, G-Geo.", she said while hugging him. Geo hugged her back. "Aww.", Leon watched them happily. That made both of them blushed as they stopped hugging. "NONONONONO! This isn't what it looks like!", they both shook their glowing red heads and waved their hands in denial. "Whoa! Sorry to ruin your moment. I just wanna thank you, Sonia.", Leon offered a handshake to her, "For showing me your girl power. Who knew you're more than just an idol singer.". Sonia shook his hand, "No. Thank YOU, Leon. To be honest, I've been practicing my EM Wave Change so I can keep up with Mega Man. I'm glad to find a worthy opponent like you to test my newly sharpened skills.". Sonia looked at Geo, "It's just that, I'm tired of being left behind when your battles get really intense. I want to keep fighting by your side, Geo. I want to become stronger!", she pumped her fist in determination. "Sonia.. That was, thoughtful of you.", Geo was impressed by her passion. Meanwhile, their Wizards complimented Camo. "Okay, you have my respect. But that doesn't mean I'm in love with you.", Lyra said coldly to Camo. "At first, I thought you met this Leon kid just by luck. But watching that fight made me change my mind about you! For a lanky lizard, you and your partner showed a lot of gusto!", said Omega-Xis, who slapped his back. "Aww. Thanks, pals.", Camo scratched the back of his neck. "Oh! I almost forgot.", Sonia pulled out the white card out of her pocket and gave it to Leon, "Here's my autograph, Leon. As promised.", she said. "Wow! Thanks, Sonia.", Leon spoke. "Consider this as a start of our Brothership.". "What?", he asked flatly. "We're Brothers now!", she reminded him joyfully. Leon checked his Hunter and found Sonia's icon picture in his BrotherBand. "I've became Brothers with the idol singer SONIA STRUMM! EEEEEEEP!", he squeed and fainted. Everyone just stared at the unconscious kid. "He's fine.", said Camo, deadpanned.

After the damage was fixed, the gang were at the Wave Rider Station in front of the studio, waiting for Sonia, who was packing up, since she had plenty of free time on the weekends. "What's taking Sonia so long!?", Luna, back in her casual outfit, tapped her feet in frustration. "Relax, Prez. She'll come.", said Geo. Right on cue, Sonia did come with her pink backpack, "Sorry I'm late, guys.". "Actually, you're right on time.", Zack looked at his watch. "Umm, Sonia. Hate to ask but, why are you wearing shades? It's not that sunny.", Leon noticed that Sonia was wearing pink sunglasses. "So the paparazzi won't find me, silly. I'm an idol singer. Remember?", Sonia lowered her sunglasses to give him a wink. "Ooooh.", Leon nodded.

"Wave Rider approaching. Please stand behind the line.", a Wizard announced the arrival of the Wave Rider.

"Onward! TO ADVENTURE!", Leon shouted with joy and dashed into the Wave Rider. "He's got a lot of energy.", Sonia smiled awkwardly. The gang entered the Wave Rider as it departed.

**Battle Card Recap:**

**Geo: **Here's today's card of the day.

Geo pulled out a card

[ Bushido ]

_Element: Null, Sword_

_Rank: Standard _

_Damage: 110 - 170_

_Description: Select the same card type makes the sword stronger._

Geo went to the backyard with Sonia.

**Geo: **Today, Harp Note will be demonstrating this card.

"Transcode 004!"

"Harp Note!"

**Harp Note: **Battle Cards! Bushido!

She inserted two cards into her guitar. Both her arms turned into katanas.

**Geo: **Think fast!

Geo tossed…...a watermelon into the air. Harp Note sliced the fruit into small pieces, which landed on a plate in orderly fashion. Harp Note changed back to Sonia.

**Geo: **Thanks, Sonia.

**Sonia: **You're welcome

They both shared the sliced watermelons.

**Geo: **That's all for today's Battle Card Recap. Bye!

**Phew! Finally, Chapter 2 has come to an end. But Leon's tour has just begun. I wanted to make the 'Camo Leon vs Harp Note' battle as one of the most epic and memorable battles in this fanfiction. That's why this chapter was so long. Also, for those who haven't watched the anime, yes, Harp Note can use Battle Cards like Mega Man, well, at least in the anime. Leave a review about this chapter.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Tropical Expeditions

**I'm putting another chapter for the win. Here it is. Sorry about the inconsistent updates. I'm still a fresh writer and I'm currently on campus. With all the assignments and class and stuff means I had less time to think and write.**

**Anyway, I don't own Mega Man Star Force, except my OC.**

In the mysterious castle...

Warren and the Prof bowed to the King. Though Prof was feeling really guilty, Warren doesn't, he was being forced to bow by the Prof. "My apologies! Your Majesty! It was just a minor slip!", he apologised profusely, while pushing Warren down. 'More like, a missed opportunity.', he thought begrudgingly. "Rise, my minions. You have not failed me. Yet.", the King forgave them, since they at least collected Ophiuca's DNA fragment. "Do not worry, your Majesty. We will not fail you this time.", Prof left the room with Warren.

….

Meanwhile:

Geo and the gang arrived at a tropical resort. "Where are we?", Leon asked. "Welcome to Alohaha. Only one of the most popular tropical resorts in Electopia!", Luna introduced Leon happily. "Wow! It feels warm!", Leon checked the food stalls nearby. "Look at all these snacks here! And-WHOOOOAAAA! Is that a pig's head!? On a plate!? Crazy!". "I know! Right?", Geo agreed. "What's that building over there?", Leon pointed at an Asian-styled castle. "That castle controls the weather of Alohaha.", Zack explained. "So, that castle is what's causing this sunny weather in Alohaha?". "Umm. Absolutely.", Sonia nodded. "Neat! I've gotta check it out.", Leon dashed away. "Again, he's gone.", Vogue materialised. "We'd better get to him quickly before he gets lost.", Geo motioned the others to follow Leon to the castle.

….

Inside the castle, Leon and Camo were exploring the exhibits. "Amazing! Look at all these stuff!". "Better watch where you're going, pal. You might bump into something.", Camo rolled his eyes in his partner's Hunter. "Chill out, Camo. No way I could bump into someth-*bam* OOF!", naturally, Leon did bump into something, or someone hard.

It was a stone golem-like Wizard, larger than Leon. The Wizard turned around to check. "Yes? Can I help you?", the figure asked gently.

But the deep voice and large size scared Leon so much he fell down, crawled backwards and could hardly speak, "I-I-I-I-I.". Geo and the gang eventually found him sitting on the ground nervously.

"There you are, Leon! Don't wander off like that!", Luna spoke sternly, like a big sister looking out for her annoying little brother. "Good evening, Strong. Sorry about Leon. He's a foreigner, so he's a little new about this place.", Geo apologized at Leon's behalf. "Good evening, Geo Stelar. So this young child is your friend?". "Yup. This is Leonard Ampere. He just moved to Echo Ridge.", Bud pulled Leon up. "Wait. You guys know him?", Leon dusted himself. "That's right. This is Strong. He's the Wizard in charge of the weather terminal. In fact, he was in charge of it for hundreds of years, and that's BEFORE he became a Wizard!", said Zack. "Don't be afraid of him. He's a gentle giant.", Sonia patted Leon on the shoulder. "So. What brings you here, Leonard Ampere?", Strong asked. "My friends are taking me on a tour here.", Leon replied calmly, knowing now that Strong is good friends with Geo. Strong rubbed his chin, "I see. Then I presume you haven't checked the beach?". "A beach you say?". "Hope you brought your swimwear, Leon. Cuz that's our next destination.", said Bud. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!", again, Leon ran off, again. Everyone sweatdropped. Luna sighed, "Does he ever sit still?"

…..

Later, everyone changed to their swimwear and arrived at the beach. **(A/N: Their** **swimwear will be from Mega Man Star Force 3. So I won't specify.) **"There's Leon's backpack. But I don't see him anywhere.", Sonia pointed at Leon's backpack. Camo (outside his partner's Hunter) was sunbathing next to it. "Camo. Have you seen Leon?", Vogue asked. Camo raised his sunglasses, "He told me he had to go to the bathroom.", Camo replied as he put them back on his eyes. "He's gonna miss all the fun here!", said Geo. The girls set up their umbrellas so they can sit down and sunbathe. While the boys went to the sea. "Race you to that rock over there!", Bud challenged Geo and Zack. "You're on!", Geo accepted his challenge. Zack refused though, since he hasn't mastered swimming yet, "No thanks, I'd rather build sandcastles.". "Fine. You keep score.", Bud huffed. They both started swimming towards the rock.

Suddenly, a shark fin appeared in front of them. "SHARK!", Geo and Bud quickly swam back. The shark chased them all the way back to the shore. "Nobody warned us about sharks!", Zack spoke while huddling with everyone else, who were shaking with fear. When the shark emerged, "AAAAAAHHHHH!", everyone shouted fearfully in unison, only to reveal that it wasn't a shark at all.

It was Leon. He wore green swimming trunks with white stripes along the legs, and a fake shark fin on his back.

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen the looks on your faces!", Leon laughed so hard that he shed a tear. Camo showed up next to him and gave him a high-five, indicating that he was a part of his prank. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Leon! That's not funny!", Luna was pissed. She knocked him over into the water. "Then maybe THIS will!", Leon splashed the sea water at the gang. "Why I oughta!", Geo splashed Leon back, followed by everyone else. Soon they all splashed each other happily.

….

Meanwhile at the Alohaha castle, Strong was still monitoring the weather terminal. '_I miss the youth.',_ Strong thought. Unknown to him, Warren was hiding in the vents, ready to snipe at him with another dart. "Why are we targeting this Wizard?", he begrudgingly asked Prof via his spider drone. "Because he seemed to have a powerful form reside in him. Perfect for the King's weapon. Just get his sample and we can leave.", he replied. "Whatever.", Warren slung the dart at Strong and left. The dart hit the Wizard. He didn't notice the dart struck behind him, until it amplified the Noise inside him. "AAARRGGH!", Strong yelled in pain as the transformation began.

….

A few minutes later, Geo and the gang were back in their casual clothing and having lunch at the Alohaha cafe. "Grrr! How do you use these things!?", Leon was having trouble using the chopsticks, unlike everyone else. Everyone laughed, then Bud taught him, "Here. Like this.". Leon then managed to grab some food without dropping it. "Thanks, Bud.". "If it's food you want to know about, I'm your guy.", Bud boasted, since he and Taurus liked eating. "America is abundant with Japanese restaurants, right?", Zack asked. "Yeah, but we've never actually visited one, so.", Leon replied sheepishly. "That's too sad.", said Vogue. "But that's all in the past. Now, I'm living in Japan!", Leon spoke. "You're such an optimist, Leon.", Luna giggled. "Eh, it's a living.".

Suddenly, the sky darkened, followed by lightning strikes. "Lightning strikes? Eh, go figure.", Leon shrugged. Then lightning turned to hailstorm. "Hailstorm!? That's a new one!", Omega-Xis was surprised. Then the weather changed again. This time, it was an earthquake. "Earthquake!? This is crazy! Take cover!", Leon shouted as everyone took shelter.

As the earthquake subsided, everyone got up. "Something must be wrong with the weather terminal. We'd better check it out.", said Geo. "Oh no! I'm not going out there like this.", Leon knew it was unsafe to go out in a bad weather, especially if it's changing rapidly. "You're right. Let's EM Wave Change first!" Geo exclaimed.

"Transcode 003!"

"Mega Man!

"Transcode 004!"

"Harp Note!"

"Transcode 005!"

"Taurus Fire!"

"Transcode 006!"

"Camo Leon!"

Half of the gang EM Wave Changed. "Good thing there's a Wave Station we can use here.", Mega Man pointed at a nearby Wave Station. "Let me come too, Mega Man!", exclaimed Luna. Usually Luna would follow Mega Man whatever it takes as long as she gets to see him, until she ended up getting rescued by him, but now it's a whole different story. "Are you serious, Luna? You know you can't alway- ", Harp Note asked Luna., "Of course I am! Let's go, Ophiuca!", Luna signalled her BattleWizard. "As you wish, Luna.", Ophiuca replied. "Say what!?", those words and a familiar voice shocked Harp Note. Luna swiped her Transcode Card over her light blue Hunter and raised it in the air.

"Transcode 007!"

"Queen Ophiuca!"

Harp Note jawdropped at the transformation, she never expected Luna to EN Wave Change into Queen Ophiuca at her own will, let alone having Ophiuca as her BattleWizard. "Wha-! How di-!? Where did you-?", Harp Note was lost for words. "Surprise! I have a BattleWizard now!", Queen Ophiuca materialised her other Wizard. "Ophiuca!? Since when did you become Luna's BattleWizard!?", asked Lyra. "Since yesterday.", Ophiuca replied nonchalantly. "You'd better not be messing with Omega-Xis today, or I'll beat the heck out of ya!", Lyra clenched her fist. "Oh I'd be glad to.", Ophiuca snarked. They both exchanged glares that formed a lightning bolt between them. "Ugh.. Girls.", Omega-Xis looked aside, rather annoyed from their affection rivalry. Harp Note gave a surprised look to everyone else, as if to demand an explanation. "Long story.", was all Mega Man could answer. Then another lightning struck, snapping everyone back to reality. "Right now, we'll have to take the Wave Station to the Alohaha Castle in order to enter the weather terminal.".

Mega Man then looked at Queen Ophiuca, "Prez. Are you sure you want to come with us?", he asked. "Mega Man. I can fight too now. Of course I'm sure.", Queen Ophiuca replied confidently. "Okay. Just stay close to us.", he said. That made her blushed. "What about us?", Zack asked on Pedia's behalf. "You stay here with the crowd. In case if this was a villain's doing, he might take you hostage if you're alone. No offence.", Camo Leon advised Zack. "Actually, you do have a point.", Zack was slightly offended, but he admitted it was a good idea. "Well in that case, Bud, you stay here and protect everyone here.", Mega Man instructed Taurus Fire. "Aww, Taurus and I were really FIRED UP!", Taurus Fire bopped his fists as the flames shot out of the exhausts. "Never fear, Big Bull! I'll treat you to a barbeque once we're done.", Camo Leon tried to comfort him. "Big Bull?", Taurus Fire tilted his head in confusion by the nickname Camo Leon gave him. "You're not the only one with a nickname, Bud.", Harp Note rolled her eyes, still remembered the time Camo Leon called her 'Harpy'. "Then it's settled. Prez, Sonia, Leon and I will head to the castle.", Mega Man, Harp Note, Queen Ophiuca and Camo Leon entered the Wave Station and took the Wave Road.

…...

As they arrived at the Alohaha Castle, it was in ruins. The interior was dark. Computers smashed and sparked. Armors trashed. "Gosh, this place is ransacked.", Mega Man looked around. "It's so creepy.", Queen Ophiuca said nervously. "This place reminds me about survival horror video games. Where things get really dark and quiet, and the next thing you know, a ZOMBIE jumps right at your face!", Camo Leon did a jump scare behind the girls. Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca's faces turned blue with fear.

"EEEK!", the two girls clinged around Mega Man's arms, who blushed in response.

Camo Leon laughed at the scene. "Don't mind him. He can be a little….. insensitive.", Camo rolled his eyes from Camo Leon's helmet in frustration. "Kid! I got a tense feeling coming from that computer.", Omega-Xis pointed at a glowing computer, completely intact. "That must be the weather terminal. And Strong must be inside. We'd better trans in.". Mega Man and everyone else did just that.

…..

By the time everyone were inside the Weather Computer CC (Cyber Core) was filled with trees and vines. "This place seems a lot,...greener than usual.", said Mega Man, who was looking around. "The perfect place for a chameleon like me.", said Camo Leon, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where's Leon?", asked Queen Ophiuca.

"Right here, Prez!", Camo Leon popped out right in front of her. "ACK! CUT IT OUT!", Queen Ophiuca, spooked, slapped him. "You're creepy.", said Lyra. "I know.", Camo Leon shrugged off the comment.

"Did you hear something?", Mega Man listened. The rustling sound came from the bushes. Everyone checked it out. Suddenly several Mettenas and other viruses jumped out of the bushes and trees "AMBUSH!", Camo Leon shouted. Mega Man fired his Mega Buster. Harp Note strummed her guitar and fired several music notes. Camo Leon fired his SMGs. "I-I'm not sure what to do.", Queen Ophiuca watched nervously, since she never fought herself. The last few times she EM Wave Changed, she was possessed by Ophiuca. So basically, it was Ophiuca who did all the fighting. But now, it was Luna who was totally in control. "Just fight, Luna! Remember those moves I used? You can use them too!", said Ophiuca. "You can do it, Luna! I know you can!" , Vogue cheered. Queen Ophiuca looked at her Wizards and took a deep breath, "Okay. Here goes nothing! Snake Legion!", waving her hand forward, Queen Ophiuca summoned some snakes at some viruses, deleting them. "That's it! Keep it up!", Ophiuca cheered. Everyone else stopped. They were both shocked and amazed to see Luna in her fighting mode. "Quick Serpent!", Queen Ophiuca charged at several viruses, some were poisoned by the trail she left behind. "Nice one! Prez!", Mega Man complimented. '_WOW! Mega Man actually complimented me!_', Queen Ophiuca blushed. "Machine Gun String!", Harp Note pinned her guitar strings and deleted a virus that was trying to backstab her. "You still need to keep your head in the game though.", Harp Note huffed. "What!? You got a problem with that!?", Queen Ophiuca was pissed. The girls stared at each other intensely. Mega Man was too busy wondering to notice the girls.

"What's the matter, kid? Too uninterested watching those girls fighting over ya?", Omega-Xis snickered. That made Mega Man blushed, "Ack, NO MEGA! I'm just thinking that it's weird. Usually Strong is capable of defending his terminal from the viruses all by himself. If something like that happened, then something must be wrong with him.", he muttered.

"Uhh, guys. I think we found him.", Camo Leon broke the argument by nervously pointed at a giant golem like EM Wave Being.

It was Strong. But he was colossal, and had two legs, he was holding a wooden club. "Club Strong!", Mega Man called out to him. "RAAAAAWR!", But the being responded with a mighty roar. "Eek! He's even scarier when he's NOT gentle!", Camo Leon freaked. Mega Man noticed something familiar about Club Strong, his already red eyes were glowing brightly, just like Queen Ophiuca when she went berserk at the Spica Mall. "What's your move, kid?", Omega-Xis asked. "We'll have to knock some sense out of Strong to save him!". "Heh! I like the way you think!", Omega-Xis grinned, really eager about going buck wild. Everyone entered their battle stances.

"Wave Battle!"

"Ride On!"

…..

Meanwhile, Zack and Taurus Fire were standing in the cafe with the crowd, still terrified from the extreme weather changes. "MMMMMRRRRRGH! I'M SO BORED RIGHT NOW!", Taurus Fire breathed fire angrily, since he had to stay behind to protect the crowd. "Calm down, Bud. You're making the people here even more scared.", Zack patted his shoulder. "Sorry. It's just I've got nothing to do with this body besides virus busting.", the humanoid EM bull looked down in depression. "I hear you, buddy. But Geo entrusted us to protect these citizens until the weather is cleared.", Zack comforted him. "Right now, we have to take their minds of their fear of bad weather.", Zack looked at the crowd. "But how?", Taurus Fire asked. Zack then looked at some large sticks, some toilet paper, and a can of oil. "I know just what to do!", Zack's glasses shined.

Back in the weather terminal, Club Strong violently slammed his club at the fighters, splitting them up. "Whoa! He's wilder than usual!", Mega Man spoke. "Then we'll just have to get wilder!", roared Omega-Xis. "Battle Cards! Drill Arm! Jet Attack!", Camo Leon's right arm turned into a drill while a CrowCar jet pack materialised on his back. "Here comes the DRILL!", Using the jetpack to increase momentum, Camo Leon shot towards Club Strong. "Leon! Wait!", Mega Man tried to stop him, but to no avail. Camo Leon thrusted the drill at Club Strong's leg. But the EM Wave being wasn't flinched. "Uh oh.", Camo Leon spoke as Club Strong kicked him aside. "ACK!", Camo Leon winced from the pain, but he got up and resumed fighting. "Wow, that kid's got guts, but no brains. Just like Taurus.", Omega-Xis commented over Camo Leon's recklessness. Mega Man sighed, "Battle Card! Break Sabre!", his buster arm turned into a lance surrounded with energy rings. Club Strong swung his club at Mega Man, forcing him to parry the attack. But the strength of the golem was unrivaled, thus he effortlessly knocked Mega Man down. "Mega Man! Don't you dare hurt him! Gorgon Eye!", Queen Ophiuca shot her eye lasers at Club Strong's head, but he quickly blocked the attack with his arm. '_Ugh! This is frustrating! How can I impress Mega Man if I can't even lay a scratch on that monster!?_', she thought. "Luna! Look out!", Vogue warned her that Club Strong was about to hit her with his club, it was too late for her to dodge. "Battle Card! Heavy Cannon!", a cannon blast hit Club Strong's arm and made him flinch. The blast came from Harp Note's Cannon arm. "Luna! Focus!", Harp Note scoffed at her. "You're not the boss of me!", Queen Ophiuca rebuked. "Just because you've EM Wave Changed before doesn't mean you've mastered combat! You're obviously new to Wave Battle!". They both argued until Camo Leon was tossed into them. "OWWW!", they all winced from the pain. Camo Leon then scolded the girls, "Look girls, I hate to break your, 'Who gets to impress Mega Man' argument but-". "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!", they both blushed in denial. "Whatever. The enemy is that giant golem guy and not each other! I suggest you two go home or shake hands and get your heads back in the game! Got it?" Leon spoke angrily, much to the girls' shock. Who knew that silly clown was being this serious for once? "*sigh* You're right, Leon. I wanted to impress Mega Man so much that I distracted myself. I'm sorry for yelling at you, Sonia.", Queen Ophiuca offered her a handshake. "Actually, same here.", Harp Note shook her hand.

Suddenly, Mega Man crashed right in front of them. "MEGA MAN!", they all shouted. "Darn! We can't lay a scratch on him! He's much tougher!", Mega Man got up. Strong stomped and created log-like shockwaves. "We need to hide! Battle Card! Drill Arm!", Mega Man formed a drill on his arm and dug underground, while everyone else followed him. Soon they all reemerged behind a large rock. Everyone took a breather until Camo Leon said, "I think I have an idea.", a light bulb lit up above Camo Leon. "I suggest we strike his head with something hard.". "How do you think that would work?", asked Harp Note. "Gamer's Rule #13: If normal attacks don't work on large tank bosses, aim for the weak spot.", Camo Leon raised his finger. Everyone gave a confused look. "Trust me. His ideas may sound crazy, but they do work. Well, most of the time.", said Camo. "Then let's give it a shot. Can you transform into a flying EM Wave Form?". "Lemme check.", Camo Leon looked at his gauntlet, where he communicated with his Wizard. "Camo. How much Noise do we have?", he asked. "Good news, pal. It's at 64%!", Camo answered. "Nice! Stand back!", everyone backed away as Camo Leon crossed his arms.

"Camo Change!"

"Jack Corvus!"

Bright light flashed around Camo Leon, transformed him into a black humanoid figure with four floating wings, a.k.a Jack Corvus. "Never thought I'd miss that face again.", Omega-Xis rolled his eyes in frustration, recalling his former bully, Corvus. "Perfect! Prez, Sonia and I will distract Strong. You deal the finishing blow on Strong's head.", Mega Man instructed. Camo Leon pointed at himself when Mega Man told him that, "Me? Deal the finishing blow? Count me in!". "Aww, I was hoping YOU would do that.", Queen Ophiuca crossed her arms at her hero for giving his spotlight to a new sidekick. "Well, I did owe him for giving me HIS spotlight to save you, so….", Mega Man said nervously. "Fine.", she pouted.

Soon enough, Mega Man emerged out of his hiding spot and threw a Mini Grenade at Club Strong's face. The explosion caught his attention. "Yo! Strong! Over here!", Mega Man waved his arms to grab the EM golem's attention. As Strong began to raise his arm to slam his club at him, "Machine Gun String!", Harp Note fired several guitar strings which grabbed the arm and pulled it down. "Snake Legion!", Queen Ophiuca summoned large snakes from the ground which grabbed the other arm, disarming Club Strong. The EM golem roared as he struggled to release the binds but to no avail, though he's still shaking violently, exhausting Harp Note and Queen Ophiuca's snakes. "Battle Cards! Impact Cannon! Gravity Plus!", a Cannon Arm replaced Mega Man's left arm. He fired it a Club Strong. Combined with Gravity Plus, Club Strong was immobilized, leaving him vulnerable. "Leon. Now!", Mega Man signalled Camo Leon (as Jack Corvus), who flew up above Club Strong's head. "Okay. Here goes nothing.", Jack Corvus dived down towards Club Strong's head as he positioned the wings to form a missile warhead. "Corvus Meteor!", Jack Corvus shouted his attack, engulfing himself in a purple flame and crashed into his head. "ROOOOOAAAAAAR!", Club Strong roared in pain. The intense damage made him collapse to the ground while Jack Corvus rolled off his head, fell face first and changed back to Camo Leon. "I'm okay!", Camo Leon gave a thumbs up, still down on the ground. "But what about Strong?", Harp Note wondered when a bright light flashed around Club Strong, who later reemerged as Strong when the light disappeared. Above the unconscious Wizard was a green orb of light. "Ooh! A DNA Core!", Camo pointed out. He then materialized next to Camo Leon, shot his tongue at the core and ATE it. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Whenever I ate a DNA Core, Camo Leon can change into the EM Wave form sampled. Doesn't matter if it's an FM-ian or not. As long as it's made of EM Waves.", he explained after swallowing it. "That's…, actually pretty amazing.", Harp Note complimented. "Ugh….", Strong woke up. "Strong! Are you alright!? What happened!?", Mega Man asked the Wizard. "I…...don't…...know. I was monitoring the terminal as usual, when suddenly, I was surrounded by Noise.", Strong replied. "Can you move?". "A little weak. But yes. I'll fix the terminal right away. Thank you.", Strong floated away, though a little wobbly thanks to the damage. "Well. That's that. I'd say we pulse outta here.", said Omega-Xis. Everyone nodded and disappeared into a bright light.

…...

Later, everyone pulsed out of the weather terminal and the EM humans unfused from their FM-ian partners. "I'm getting worried, Mega. That same thing happened to Prez yesterday.", Geo recalled how did Luna turned into Queen Ophiuca and went berserk. "I'm fine, thank you very much.", Luna took offense at his remark. "Sorry, Prez. I just hope this won't happen again.", said Geo. "Sheesh, kid. You worry too much.", Omega-Xis crossed his arms. Even he agreed with her. "Besides, the weather's clear outside.", Sonia pointed outside showing the sunny weather. "I assume Strong must have repaired the terminal.", said Ophiuca. "Then we'd better go check on Bud and Zack.", said Geo.

As Geo, Luna and Sonia were leaving, Leon spotted something on the floor. "Hello. What's this?", it was the dart that was slung by Warren, but it was empty. Leon examined the dart. "Do you think this had something to do with Strong going haywire?", Camo asked curiously. "Hmm.", was all Leon could say, but was interrupted by Luna calling him, "Aren't you coming, Leon?". "Oh! I'll be there in a jiffy!", Leon put the dart into a plastic bag for safekeeping and left the castle.

By the time Leon arrived at the restaurant, he saw their faces looked wide-eyed, jaws dropped. He waved his hand at their faces, nothing happened. He then looked at what their looking at, the stage. "Oh. My. Gosh.", Leon was stunned as well. The people were cheering at someone on stage. It was Taurus Fire, who was twirling torches. He was fire dancing. Zack and Pedia were playing the drums. "Looks like they had everything under control here. ", said Geo. "That looks fun! Why don't we watch? Pleeeaaaase?", Sonia asked Geo while hugging his arm, complete with puppy dog eyes, making him blush. "Umm… Sure. Prez?", Geo looked at Luna, who was holding his other arm. Luna noticed him looking and released her grip. "*ahem*Very well. It's getting late so, we'll resume the tour tomorrow.", she cleared her throat. They all sat on the farthest bench facing the stage, with both Luna and Sonia clinging on Geo's arms. His face was so red that he steamed. Leon was the last to sit down since he went to grab some popcorn to share with Camo. "Poor Luna. She's going to have a hard time winning Geo-I mean Mega Man's heart with Sonia around", Vogue whispered to Ophiuca inside Luna's Hunter. "Should I care about this 'young love' you speak of?", Ophiuca tilted her head, she only wanted to make Sonia jealous to troll Lyra. "Of course you should! You're her Wizard too!", Vogue scoffed at the snake bearer FM-ian, who had no knowledge about romance. "If you insist.", she sighed.

…..

As night fell, the gang were sitting around the campfire at the beach. Leon and Camo were grilling some food at a nearby BBQ grill, since Leon wanted to make up Bud's absence in the Wave Battle. "Who wants pork kebabs? We got grilled corn and fish too!", Leon offered some food, freshly grilled from the grill. "Gee. Thanks, Leon.", Bud was the first to accept, followed by Zack and Taurus. By the time everyone sat down to eat, Luna was already hogging the food. Bud and Zack felt a little uneasy watching her. '_You're feeling what I'm feeling, Zack?_', Bud thought to Zack. '_I'm feeling a sense of deja vu here!_', Zack read his mind. Somehow to them, history was repeating itself, but Leon didn't know about it. "Slow down, Prez. There's plenty for everyone.", said Leon, deadpanned. "Shut up, Leon! I'm in a bad mood! Just let me eat! Okay!?", Luna yelled at him before resumed chomping the kebabs. Leon sweatdropped at her sudden mood change, first she was being a little stern on him, and now she's downright angry and hungry all of a sudden. "Seriously. What's up with her?", he leaned towards Zack. "You see Leon, she is actually jealous because Sonia was flirting over Geo.", Zack whispered, not wanting to piss her off. "Oooh. That explains why she kept biting her hanky today.", he nodded. "Though Prez doesn't mind hanging out with Sonia. Basically their just friends. Or rivals.", Bud added while munching a grilled fish. "Or friendly rivals? Ya know. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full.", Leon commented that, which made Bud blushed in embarrassment. "Speaking of which, where are Geo and Sonia?, Leon looked around and noticed that they were nowhere to be found. "Beats me. They already left while you were grilling.", Bud answered. Recalling a few hints Bud and Zack gave, a light bulb floated above his head, "I think I know where they went. I'll go find them. You handle the grill.", Leon whispered to Bud and stood up from his seat. Then Taurus materialised, "And while you're at it, bring 'em dinner. They might be starving.". Leon nodded. As Leon reached for the grill, Luna was there too, grabbing some more kebabs and resumed eating at her spot. '_Phew. Good thing she didn't grab the rest_.', he thought. He grabbed some kebabs and left.

Meanwhile, Geo and Sonia were sitting quietly together at the Alohaha dock, holding hands and stargazing. "The stars sure are pretty tonight. Aren't they?", Sonia asked Geo while leaning next to Geo. "Yup. Looking at those from here is just as good as from Vista Point.", Geo then looked at Sonia, "In fact, they're just as pretty as you.", he said, making her giggle at his remark. "I thought you're afraid of falling into the water.", she teased. "Well, like I said before. As long as you're holding my hand, I won't have to worry about falling in.", Geo replied. "Oh, Geo.", she giggled. "Ooh. Good one, dear.", said Lyra. "Bleaugh! I still can't believe I'm roped in to this stupid date!", Omega-Xis crossed his arms in disgust. "What did you say!?", Lyra glared at him. Her fiery eyes made him terrified. "Nothing….", he replied nervously.

Soon enough, they were surrounded by silence. The two lovebirds were staring at the stars.

"Umm, Geo…", Sonia looked at him. "What's wrong, Sonia?", Geo asked her. When he looked at her, her face went red and she was twiddling her fingers. "I…..I, umm.", Sonia then closed her eyes, and slowly moved her face towards Geo's. Geo started blushing too, knowing what she's going to do. He then did the same. "Oooooh. They're gonna do it.", Lyra looked eagerly. "I think I'm gonna hurl…", Omega-Xis turned around as he covered his mouth and held his belly, assuming he had one. Geo and Sonia were going to kiss each other.

Unfortunately, "There you are!", a voice called out to them.

"EEEP!", Geo and Sonia were spooked. The couple stopped to look at someone who called them. It was Leon and Camo. "Oh! It's you, Leon.", Geo sighed in relief. "I….did it again. Didn't I?", Leon sweatdropped, having realised he arrived at the wrong moment. "Obviously! You just killed the moment!", Lyra scolded him. "Heheh. You're a lifesaver.", Omega-Xis chuckled, which earned him a smack from Lyra's paper fan. "OWWW!", Omega-Xis held his head in pain. "It's okay, Leon. We don't mind.", Geo forgave him. "What brings you here anyway?", Sonia asked. "Oh, Taurus told me you guys might be hungry. So we brought some kebabs. Here.", Leon gave two out of six kebabs to Geo and Sonia. "What about the extra two? Are you really that hungry?", Geo raised an eyebrow as he noticed that Leon and Camo were holding four more kebabs. "Actually, two more of these are for your Wizards.", his reply surprised Omega-Xis and Lyra, since he was referring to them. "Are you…..gonna give those… to us?", Omega-Xis asked flatly. "You do know that we FM-ians don't need to eat, right?", Lyra asked next. "Though, Taurus needed to so he can fuel his fire powers.". "Of course we know!", Camo answered. "But have you ever TASTED food before?", he asked. The blue AM-ian and the harp FM-ian stared at each other confusedly, then shook their heads at Camo. "Then you SHOULD give it a try! You're gonna love it!". "You heard the chameleon, go ahead.", Lyra pushed Omega-Xis forward. "Grrr, fine.", Omega-Xis swiped the kebab out of Camo's hand and took a bite. After chewing for a while, his eyes popped. And suddenly, "YUMMY!", he jumped happily, having tasted Earth cuisine for the first time. "Told you you're gonna love it.", said Camo. "Umm. Can I sit with you guys?", Leon asked. "Sure. No problem.", Geo offered him to sit next to him, and he did. "Thanks."

Everyone were happily eating together. Even though he wanted some lone time with Sonia, Geo was at least grateful for Leon to keep them company. "Aww.", Omega-Xis groaned at his empty kebab stick. Since he enjoyed it so much, he was the first to finish it, surprisingly quick. "Here. You can have mine.", Lyra offered her half-eaten kebab to Omega-Xis. "Gee! Thanks!", the blue AM-ian grabbed the kebab and pig out. Seeing his response, Lyra looked at him in disappointment. '_Oh, Omega-Xis. When will you stop being so dense?_', she thought sadly at his response. Lyra was expecting him to see it as a sign of affection, but alas, he didn't. "Huh? Why the long face? I said thanks.", Omega-Xis took notice at her face. "It's nothing. And you're welcome.", Lyra looked away and pouted, her face blushing. "Weird.", he remarked, then resumed eating. Lyra looked at him and sighed again.

"See those stars over there?", Leon pointed at a cluster of stars. "If you look closely, they form a constellation called 'Chameleon'.", he said. "It's my favorite constellation. Because it reminds me of Camo.". "Aww. You really care about your partner. Aren't you?", Sonia asked, adored by his compassion. "Yup. Because he's…...more than just my partner and Wizard. He's like a brother to me.", Leon looked down. "Brother?", Geo paused. "Whenever I feel down, Camo always cheers me up. Whenever I get carried away with dangerous stuff, Camo would stop me. Whenever I get scared, Camo would keep me company. Whenever I wanna play video games with someone, Camo will be the first to play with me.", Leon looked at Camo, who warmly smiled back at him. "Camo must've really care about you too. You're definitely lucky to have a Wizard like him.", Geo smiled. "Thanks, Geo. You and Sonia are the best Brothers besides Camo I can ever wish for.", Leon hugged them both. "Is it because he's a hero and I'm a pop singer?", Sonia teased. "Sonia!", Geo scoffed his girlfriend. "Well. Part of it.", he released them, scratched his cheek and laughed innocently. It's not every day you get to be friends with the Legendary Blue Bomber and the Heroic Pop Star. "Relax. I'm just kidding. Also, your welcome.", she winked and stuck her tongue out. They all laughed their hearts out, until Geo lost his balance and fell off the docks.

"AAAAAHHH!", Geo screamed as he fell, but stopped by a few inches above the water. He looked up to find that he was grabbed by Camo's tongue, with Sonia, Leon, Omega-Xis and Lyra helped pulling him steady. "Phew! Thanks, guys.", Geo sighed in relief.

…..

A few minutes later, Geo, Sonia and Leon went back to the beach. Zack had turned off the grill while Bud was clearing the campfire. "Where have you guys been!?", Luna approached the trio and lashed out at them, especially if it's Geo AND Sonia together. "It's getting late! And besides, you should've told me where you guys went!". "Sorry, Prez.", Geo apologized nervously. She then looked at Leon, "And that goes for you too, Leon! Your absence almost gave me a heart attack! What if something terrible happens to you that even your Wizard can't protect!?". "Hey!", Camo was pissed when Luna said that, but was completely ignored. "I'm so sorry, Prez! I just-. It's just tha-.", Leon looked down in panic. Leon was the most nervous among the three troublemakers. In fact so nervous that he almost cried out of guilt.

Luna was taken aback. She didn't expect him to take offense that badly, just because she yelled at him. So, she lowered her tone. "*sigh* Look Leon, I'm not mad. Okay? I'm just so worried about you. You're our newest Brother after all.", she softened her tone as she put her hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down. "As the President of the Student Body Council, and your Brother, it is my duty to keep you safe.", she smiled, knowing that now she actually had the power to protect her friends.

"*sniff* Thank you, Prez.", Leon wiped his tears and hugged her. Luna blushed a bit, but she returned the gesture. "Wow. It's not every day we get to see this side of Prez.", said Bud. "It just shows how much she cares about all of us.", Zack remarked. Luna maybe a little cranky at times, but she is really a compassionate person. Basically, she like an eldest sister to her friends. She then released his grip, cleared her throat and spoke in her not-so-stern tone, "Now that everyone's here, we'd better go back to the Wave Rider Station and head home.". "I'll see you guys tomorrow then. I still have another day off tomorrow.", said Sonia. "Wait. You're not riding with us?", Leon asked.

"Transcode 004!"

"Harp Note!"

Sonia transformed into Harp Note. "My home is…... somewhere else. I can just ride the EM Wave Road through this body to travel around.", she said. "Right…", Leon nodded. "See you tomorrow.", Harp Note waved goodbye as she jumped onto the Wave Road. "Bye!", everyone waved back at her and walked towards the Wave Rider Station.

**Battle Card Recap:**

**Geo: **Here's today's card of the day.

Geo pulled out a card

[Drill Arm]

_Element_: Null, Break

_Rank_: Standard

_Damage_: 40 - 60

_Description_: Attack 2 panels forward & knocks enemies back by 1 panel.

Geo went to the back yard with Leon.

**Geo: **Today, Camo Leon will be doing the demonstration.

"Transcode 006!"

"Camo Leon!"

**Camo Leon: **"Battle Card! Drill Arm!"

Camo Leon installed a card into his SMG. His arm turned into a drill.

**Camo Leon: **HERE COMES THE DRILL!

Camo Leon drilled into the ground. He didn't resurface after a few minutes.

**Geo: **Leon? Leon?

Geo looked at the hole Camo Leon dug. No response. Geo then laughed nervously at the camera.

**Geo: **Err. That's all for today's **Battle Card Recap**. Bye. _I'm in so much trouble when his parents find out about this. _

Cut to the next scene, Camo Leon resurfaced. But in a different country instead of Geo's backyard.

**Camo Leon: **Whoa! How far was I digging?

He was in Brazil!

**End of Chapter 3.**

**In case you were probably wondering about the 'Chameleon' constellation. No! I didn't made that up! That constellation does exist according to the Wikipedia. When I put two on two, all FM-ians are based on the constellations. Which was fortunate since I wanted to make my original FM-ian, (Camo) . Oh, as for our fellow Geo X Sonia lovers, THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY! IT'S JUST A SEQUEL, DANG IT! Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Origin of Camo Leon

**Ya know. I think it'll be better that I'll show this chapter so you can get to know my OC.****I don't own Mega Man Star Force. ****Here's Chapter 4. This Chapter will tell you how Leon met his partner. **Sunday. 8.30 a.m. Leon just woke out of bed. "Morning! Camo!"As usual, he took a shower, brushed his teeth and dressed up. He went downstairs and was about to bid 'good morning' to his parents, but what he saw today was really shocking!

Geo, Luna, Bud, Zack and Sonia were already in his house. They were chatting with his dad, Trego, in the living room. "Good morning, Leon!", his friends greeted. "Uhh. Good morning, guys. How long have you guys been here?", he scratched his eyes in disbelief. "Half an hour ago. Your mom let us in.", Geo explained. His parents had just known about his son's friends and already got along. "Son? Why didn't you tell us-", Trego gave his son a glare, "That one of your new friends is a pop singer!?", followed by a joyful hug. "Ow! OW! Can't…...breath!", Leon choked. Trego let go of him. "Sorry, son. I'm just excited to see Sonia Strumm in our house.", he said. "Well, go ahead and chat away! I'll be at the kitchen with your mom.", Trego left to the kitchen as he said. "I guess it runs in the family.", Sonia sweatdropped.

"Ooh! My favorite show is starting!", Leon shook happily as he eagerly waited for his favourite cartoon to appear at the screen. It's the first time he gets to watch television with his friends. Everyone watched the cartoon together. "This favorite show of yours, is about a hero who can change into aliens and fight evil?", Luna was flabbergasted by that cartoon. "Just like you!", Bud looked at Leon, seeing how they have much in common. "Yeah. Actually, he's my idol.", Leon scratched the back of his head. "How so?", Zack adjusted his glasses. "You see. This hero always keeps a smile on his face and quick to mess with the villains' heads, even in the heat of a battle. That's the kind attitude I prefer.", Leon explained. "No wonder you kept smiling in a fight.", said Luna, putting her hand under her chin. "I like that attitude!", Bud bopped his fists in amazement. "I think it's cute.", Sonia clapped her hands once. "Heh! That's called showboating.", Omega-Xis huffed. "What? Jealous much?", Lyra teased. He growled. "I agree with Lyra.", Geo chuckled. "Who's side are you on, kid?". "Neither.", Geo replied nervously.

"To be honest. Aside from that, Camo and I always wished to join the big league ever since I watched the news about Mega Man in action. And now, We're finally in the big leagues!". "Wow! You really admire Mega Man, aren't you?", Luna asked, since she does have a crush on him. "Yup. Do you love him?", he asked her. Luna nodded happily. "Then that means you love Geo.", that statement made her blushed and wide-eyed, while everyone was stunned. "Wow, your partner's really tactless, Camo.", Taurus sweatdropped. Even he wouldn't point that out in front of her. Camo facepalmed, given that this isn't the first time he's seen that. "No I do not love Geo! Just Mega Man!", she shook her head in denial. "But isn't Geo Mega Man? They're both really the same pers-.", Leon was confused by her answer, but Luna interrupted, "Geo and Mega Man are not the same person!", she yelled at him, still blushing. "Wha!?", Leon scratched his head, extremely confused. Several questions marks floated around him. plicated. Perhaps it's best if you drop the subject.", Zack advised Leon. Bud smelled a warm aroma coming from the kitchen. "Speaking of that, time for breakfast!", he yelled excitedly while licking his lips. "Hey! That's my line!", Leon was annoyed that Bud borrowed his catch phrase. Indeed, Leon's mom prepared some pancakes for breakfast.

Everyone happily ate Sarah's homemade pancakes. Especially when it's topped with hot melted butter and sweet maple syrup. "Mmm mm! These pancakes are delicious!", Bud was gobbling up the pancakes like crazy. "You always call any food delicious.", Zack rolled his eyes over Bud's appetite. "No! Seriously! It's sooooo good!", Omega-Xis was happily chomping too, surprising most people, FM-ians and Wizards alike. "Since when did you like eating, Omega-Xis?", asked Vogue. "Since Camo gave me a taste of one last night.", he replied while stuffing his mouth with the food. "You should try too, Ophiuca.", Camo urged her. "O-ok." ,she was reluctant at first, but eventually grabbed a small chunk with her fork and took a bite. "You're right. It is delicious.", the snake charmer FM-ian nodded. "So, Leon. How did you meet Camo in the first place?", Geo asked Leon, which made him stopped eating and cleared his throat. "Well, it all started on my first day of summer vacation two years ago……."

FLASHBACK

_The school bell rang, indicating that school's over. Every student ran out of the building with joyful looks on their faces, since today is the last day of school before the summer vacation began. One of the students was a blonde boy dressed in a green short sleeved T-shirt with a white stripe lining along the front, right side, blue shorts and green sneakers, "Whoo-boy! I can't wait to spend my long awaited summer!", the blonde boy, Leon spoke excitedly. "Huh?", Leon saw a young kid his age being grabbed in the collar by a taller kid with a shorter one standing next to him. Leon, immediately recognized them, walked towards the duo at the other side of the road.__"JOE! GREG! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?", he yelled at the two bullies. The taller one, named Joe, had a muscular build. He wore a black short sleeved T-shirt with a skull and crossbones printed on the front and wore light brown shorts and red sneakers. The shorter one, Greg was his sidekick. He wore a red T-shirt with blue stripes, and grey shorts.__"Well look who it is, is the 'Green Little Dork' himself.", Joe said haughtily, he and Greg gave Leon such nickname because he liked to wear green. "Nothing, really. We're just asking for money from this guy, but he refused.", Greg spoke casually . "So you resorted to forcing him to give you money?", Leon raised his eyebrow at Greg's lie. "So what are you gonna do about it? Beg for me to let him go?", Joe mocked. Leon clenched his fist as the duo laughed.__That really hit Leon hard. Nobody calls him a crybaby! Too bad it's true. He was just an average frail boy to everyone else. But the one thing other than video games that always cheers him up is watching the news about Mega Man in action. The Legendary Blue Bomber was a kid, just like him. Which inspired him to be brave and strong. So Leon tackled Joe, knocking him down and released his grip of his prey. "Run!", Leon yelled at the boy to run away, and he did. "Why you little!", Joe cursed while Greg got him up. Leon knew he was powerless against them, but with no chance of running, he tried to fight back._

_"_Oh. So you had a heroic drive because you watched Mega Man? Amazing!", Luna complimented. Sparkles surrounded her as she delved into her Mega Man fantasy. 'Oh, my hero. You've done it again!'. Everyone stared at her awkwardly untilLeon resumed. "Yeah. But when you don'thave the power, you know that wouldn't end so well.", Leon frowned.

**FLASHBACK RESUMED**

_Leon was knocked down. "Agh!", he groaned in pain. He was covered in bruises from Joe's punches. "I'll just have to get money from you instead. But first.", Joe grabbed Leon by the neck, and ready to punch him in the face. Leon was too weak to even struggle, so he braced for impact. Fortunately, a miracle happened. A large grey campervan parked next to the sidewalk, right behind Leon. Then, a door opened, revealing an elderly but fairly fit man. He had grey hair and black irises. He was dressed in a blue tropical shirt and light brown pants. He casually walked towards them.__"Why don't you kids run along now before I call the cops.", he said casually. But the sentence was threatening enough to scare the two bullies. "WE'RE OUTTA HERE!", the bullies dropped Leon and ran away in fear. Leon sighed in relief. "Thanks, Grandpa.", Leon thanked him. His grandfather, Paul, was a fun guy to hang out with. In fact, he promised Leon's parents he would babysit him for the entire summer. Paul pulled him up. "I didn't expect you to start a summer vacation like this.", he sighed. "Yeah. Sorry, grandpa.", Leon rubbed the back of his head, then winced in pain. "That's alright. Get in and we'll treat those wounds for you.", Paul's sentence surprised Leon. Did he just said 'we'?. Who else is in the camper?__When Leon got inside, he saw a teenage girl standing near the dining table, looking worried. She had red hair tied in a ponytail and had green eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless vermilion shirt with and dark blue jeans. The shirt had a dark red bird printed on the front. She also wore red shoes. Leon immediately recognized her as his cousin.__"Leon! What's wrong?", the redhead asked worriedly. "It's nothing, Pyra. Just a bunch of bullies ruining my day, as usual.", Leon tried to sound calm. "*sigh* I'm glad you're alright, cousin. Just try not to force yourself to do dangerous stuff like, facing bullies.", Pyra pouted as she reached for a first-aid kit at the kitchen area. She then proceeded to treat his wounds. "It's just that, I'm tired of being pushed around or watching people messing up the weak. I know I'm powerless bu-OWW! Not so tight! Pyra!", Leon winced when Pyra wrapped his arm with a bandage, rather tightly. "Well if you hadn't gotten yourself into this mess, I wouldn't need to treat your wounds at all!", she scowled. Leon sighed.__"Grandpa. Why didn't you tell me Pyra's travelling with us?", he asked. "Surprise!", he waved his hands. "I'd figured having TWO grandnephews would make this camping trip more fun.", he explained. "Why? Don't like your cousin around?", Pyra pouted. "Of course I do! I'm just…….surprised. That's all.", Leon grinned sheepishly.__Night fell, Paul parked his camper van. Paul and Pyra were setting up a campfire outside the vehicle while Leon stayed inside, lying on his bed, since he was still healing from the injuries. '*sigh* If only I wasn't covered in bruises in the first place. I would've get to watch the meteor shower outside with them.', Leon thought. 'Oh well. Might as well have some fun another way.', Leon picked up his Transer, which was green to indicate that it was connected to the Dragon terminal. He then started playing video games. A few minutes later, a yellow shooting star fell by. Leon stopped to gaze at it for a few seconds until he decided to make a wish. "I wish I have the power to become a hero like Mega Man", he prayed.__Suddenly, the star changed course and flew right towards him. "GYAAAAAAAH!", Leon yelled as he braced for impact. Ending his life is not his best way to start a summer vacation.__Bright light flashed around him. When the light subsided, Leon opened his eyes. Nothing happened. The CV was still intact. He was still intact. He swore that star just hit him, but it did nothing. 'Phew. Guess I'm dreaming.', he thought. "Leon! Is everything alright!?", Paul and Pyra rushed into the vehicle, apparently they noticed the flash too. "I'm fine. I think.", Leon tried to assure them, though he himself was also confused.__"WHOO-WEE! This is one comfy space you got there!", a mysteriously high-pitched voice filled the vehicle, much to everyone's shock.__They looked around for the source, but to no avail. "*ahem* I'm right here!", the voice spoke again, this time, adding clicking noises from the Transfers foldable screen. Leon realised that it came from his Transer. Leon opened his Transer to find, a green chameleon-like energy being inside the screen. "Hey there!", the being popped out of the screen and greeted casually. "WHAA!?", he yelled. "Whoa whoa! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt ya.", the being gestured his hands trying to sound friendly.__ "Wha-wh, who are you?" Leon was still confused. "The name's **Camo**. I'm an FM-ian from Planet FM!", the being, called Camo, introduced himself proudly. "What's your name?", he asked. "Oh! I'm Leonard Ampere. But you can call me Leon.", Leon calmed down and introduced himself, then he pointed at his family members, "And this is my cousin, Pyra, and my grandpa, Paul.". "Wow! You guys got silly names!", Camo laughed so hard that he shook the Transer. "Says the alien who calls himself Camo.", Pyra rolled her eyes at the FM-ian's comment. "Well you guys looked alien to me.", Camo pointed out. No doubt you would call anything unfamiliar an 'alien'. Leon just shrugged, "Anyway, why did you come here?", he asked. "Well, for starters, Planet FM is SOOOOOO BOOOOORING! So I thought, how about I go explore a different planet. And then BAM! Here I am! On Planet Earth.", Camo was a really bombastic FM-ian. "Well you're in luck. Summer vacation has just begun, so Leon, Pyra and I decided to travel around America. It's not the whole planet, but we promise. You'll have a fun ride.", said Paul. "Well. It better be. My systems are sparking with eagerness.", Camo started charging electricity in his body. "Just……...don't damage my Transer with those charges.", Leon sweatdropped. "But right now. We need to sleep. It's getting late.", Pyra yawned. Everyone got onto their beds while Paul turned off the lights. "Good night".__The next morning, Paul parked his CV near the bank. "You kids stay here. I'll be back in a jiffy.", he then left the vehicle. "What's a bank?", Camo asked. Being an FM-ian, it's natural he would be this curious. "It's a place where we keep money. Everyone's money.", Pyra answered. "I don't know much about banks but, it does exactly what she said.", Leon explained. "Well WE FM-ians usually keep our money in our homes. We don't have banks because our King has……..trust issues.", Camo paused. "Harsh. Your King needs he-", Leon was interrupted by a bell ringing, from the bank. "OH CRAP! ROBBERS!", he shouted. "GRANDPA'S IN THERE!". Before Leon could run towards the door, Pyra pulled him by the collar. "Oh no, Leon. I'm worried too. But there's no way you can stop those robbers yourself. Leave it to the cops.", Pyra warned him. Leon gritted his teeth, knowing that he's useless.__"Then how about you fuse with me?", Camo chided. "Whoozawhatnow?", Leon paused. "Just hold your Transer in the air and say, EM Wave Change! Your full name! On air!", Camo instructed. "How does that help matters?", Pyra was dumbfounded by his idea. "Well, you wanna save your Grandpa, right?", Camo urged. Leon stared at his Transer, thinking about Camo's question. "Wait. You seriously going to trust that alien you just met?", Pyra asked him. Leon knew he had no other choice, so he held up his Transer.__"EM WAVE CHANGE!"__"LEON AMPERE!"__"ON AIR!"__Bright light flashed, and Leon was covered in a chameleon themed armor. "Whoa! What the heck?", Leon was surprised. Pyra even jawdropped at the sight. "That's right! You're an EM Human now! When a human fuses with an FM-ian, they become one powerful being.", said Camo, his eyes on his helmet looked at him. "You're lucky those robbers have no FM-ians with them. Compared to criminals back at MY planet, they're powerless. Even FM-ians like me are powerless ourselves since we're just EM Waves on other planets. So basically, I can't touch anything that's not made of EM Waves unless I fuse with a host. But just to be sure, I'll need to possess your body for now. You okay with that?", Camo asked for his permission. Leon was still confused, he was wearing an alien who turned into his armor. "*ahem* Earth to Leon!", Camo snapped him back to reality. "Oh, right. Okay.", since this is his first time being part alien, he nodded. Then suddenly his legs started moving by themselves as he walked out through the door, keyword THROUGH, he just phased through the door. Pyra was still shocked by her cousin's transformation, 'What just happened?', she thought. "Whoozawhatnow?", Leon expressed shock after exiting the CV. "Yup. I just changed your EM Wave frequency to match the Wave World, in this state, you're invisible and intangible to anything in the Real World.", Camo explained. "So I'm like…. a ghost?", Leon smirked at Camo's eyes. "What's a ghost?", Camo raised an eyelid. "Never mind. Let's just bust some robbers.", he sighed. His legs moved by themselves again as he phased through the bank doors, indicating that Camo is still possessing him.__When Leon was inside, he found three robbers. Two were collecting money, while one of them was holding people, including his grandpa, hostage. They're still unaware of the EM Human's presence since he's in the Wave World. "Remember, I'll only control you just this once, so watch and learn. Give me some pointers if you need to.", said Camo. "Alright, don't let them hurt a single hostage.", said Leon. "Gotcha.", Camo raised his partner's thumb. Camo was about to run towards the robbers until Leon spotted something. "Psst. Camo, can you short circuit that power box? I got an idea.", Camo moved Leon towards the power box. "Elecro Stinger!", Camo briefly rematerialised him to stab the box with his tail blade. The electrical charges caused the lights to burn out and explode, covering the bank in darkness.__"What the @#$%!?", one robber cursed in shock. "Did someone forgot to pay the electric bill or something?", asked a short robber. "Maybe it's a g-g-ghost?", the fat robber murmured nervously, which is ironic for the biggest of the trio. '*Pffft* Ghosts.',Leon quietly chuckled. "Nonsense. Someone must be playing a prank on us.", the fair one grumbled. "No way. We caught everyone in this bank.", the short one explained. "Well something happened here! You two, find the source! NOW!", the fair one yelled, making both his lackeys and the hostages flinched. His lackeys did ran off. "Time to play a little prank.Hehehehe.", Leon rubbed his hands, grinned evilly.__His first target was the short one. "Come out come out, wherever you are.", the short one mumbled while pointing his gun, unaware that the EM Human was crawling on the ceiling, right above him. He landed behind him, "Electro Stinger….", Camo quietly spoke, while swinging his tail blade at the robber's back, zapping him unconscious. The robber's scream alerted the fat one. He got terrified when he saw the electrical discharge not far from here. "A gh-ghost!?", the fat one murmured nervously as he walked towards the source. All he found was the short robber lying on the ground, twitching from the shock. "Huh?", while the fat robber tried to ask what happened, Camo started shaking several objects and making spooky noises around the robber. "OoooOOOOOoooo!", those noises scared the robber. "G-ghosts don't s-scare me!", the fat one aimed his gun, trying to deny showing fear, prompting Camo to make the noises louder and the shaking intensified. "Nope. S-still not sc-s-scary!". The louder the noises get, the more afraid the robber became. He started breathing heavily, his heart throbbing quickly. Eventually, he passed out, having used up all of his courage.__"Too easy.", Leon spoke smugly as Camo made his body tied up the two unconscious lackeys. "Now for the last one.", said Camo.__At the front area of the bank, the fair robber was still guarding the hostages. "What's taking those two so long?", the robber grumbled in frustration. "Because they're KO'ed. You're all alone now.", Camo's voice echoed all over the place, alerting the lead robber. "Who are you!? Show yourself!", the robber growled while pointing his gun, trying to find the EM Human, who was still invisible. "How about we play a game? It's called 'Dance of Doom'!", Leon, who was still possessed by Camo, still on the ceiling, grabbed an SMG that just materialised on his hand "Camo Akimbo!", and started shooting around the robber's feet. The robber moved his feet frantically to dodge the energy bullets, almost to the point that it looked like he's tap dancing. "That's right! Dance till ya drop!", Camo cackled madly as his partner kept shooting. The hostages almost laughed at the commotion. "Stop laughing, you bas-AAUGH!", he tried to curse the hostages, but a stray shot knocked his gun off his hand, he flinched. "Why you little brat! Come here and fight like a man!", he cursed. "*sigh*Fine.", Camo stopped shooting and landed quietly behind him and materialised. The robber bumped into him and turned around, only to get his face met with the EM Human's fist, knocking him out.__Cut to the next scene, police sirens filled the silence in front of the bank. The bank robbers have been arrested. "We interrupt this program to bring breaking news! The three robbers, who were robbing a bank, have been successfully arrested by a mysterious guy in some sort of green, lizard-like armor. Thankfully no one was hurt.", said a female reporter, who proceeded to interview the EM Human. "So, Mr. Lizard Guy. How did you stop those robbers all by yourself?", she asked Leon, still in EM Wave Form. "Well, I didn't actually fight alone. My armor did most of the fighting.", he replied, making Camo blushed inside out. "Besides, it's not Mr. Lizard Guy. It's-"_

……………..

FLASHBACK ENDED

"-CAMO LEON!", he stood up and shouted, while pointing upwards, startling everyone at the dining hall, except Camo, who facepalmed in embarrassment. Leon realized it and blushed, while clearing his throat. "*ahem* And that's how we met each other.", he said. "Wow. You're backstory…….isn't so different from mine. I mean the part where you become a hero.", Geo commented. "Still, why did you chose the name Camo Leon? It had your name on it.", Zack asked bluntly, earning a smack from Luna. "Show some respect! Zack!", she scowled. "Well. For starters, (1), it's a pun on the word 'chameleon'. (2), there are many people with the name Leon, so no way they'll recognize me. And (3), it represents us, me and Camo, working together, in one body.", Leon explained while counting them with each finger. "Huh. That code name reminds me of someone.", said Sonia. "Hold on a second. You don't know about the Andromeda Key, Camo?", Omega-Xis asked. "Don't know. Don't care. I just wanna explore this planet, full stop.", Camo crossed his arms. "Besides, our hands were already full dealing with our own villains back in America.", Leon groaned.

"Villains?", Bud tilted his head. "Not necessarily like your villains. Most want to kidnap Camo because, well, America wasn't as technologically advanced as Japan.", Leon explained. "Well guess what? NOBODY TREATS MY PARTNER LIKE A LAB RAT!", he slammed the table angrily, startling the gang, again. "I'm so sorry. I just …..hated when people treat aliens like that. I mean, aliens, like FM-ians are people like us.", he looked down in remorse. Camo had to tap his shoulder gently to calm him down. "That was really kind of you, Leon. I guess maybe that should be a good sign that maybe humans and FM-ians can co-exist.", Geo was touched by his declaration of protection. "Seriously. You even LET a complete stranger possess you just to avert a crime.", said Zack tactlessly, earning him another smack from Luna.

The clock chimed, showing it was 11.00 a.m.. "Oh dear! It's getting late. We should've resume the tour about an hour ago!", Luna alerted. "Then what are we waiting for? Onward!", Leon dashed out of the house.

"Umm. Leon, you forgot your Hunter.", Geo reminded him, sweatdropped. His device was on the dining table next to his now empty plate. Leon walked back in, his face was red with embarrassment. "I guess we should leave, together?", he said shyly as he picked up his Hunter. Everyone nodded.

**Battle Card Recap:**

**Geo**: Here's today's card of the day.

Geo pulled out a card

**[Ice Grenade]****Element: Aqua****Rank: Standard****Damage: 100****Description: Grenade that turns 9 panels into ice**.

Geo and Omega-Xis went to the back yard.

"Transcode 003!"

"Mega Man!"

**Mega Man**: Today, I'll be demonstrating the Battle Card.

"Battle Card!"

"Ice Grenade!"

Mega Man threw the grenade at a target. Freezing it solid.

**Mega Man**: Alright, Mega. Slash that block of ice!

Omega-Xis slashed the block of ice into pieces. Mega Man grabbed a small chunk and changed back to Geo.

**Geo**: That's all for today's Battle Card of the Day! Bye! Mom! I got some ice! Now we can make some ice-cream!

Hey there readers. Now that you know about my OC, maybe you'll start to like him even more because, he's based on a character you're familiar with. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5


End file.
